A Case of Crazy
by redroses100
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is not quite the Hobbit Gandalf was hoping to find when he came to the Shire looking for a Burglar. Bilbo has been on a steady decline since the death of his parents, and he's in serious danger of completely losing himself. So, naturally, the quest for Erebor is just what he needs! At least, Gandalf seems to think so. Bilbo/Thorin pairing. M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So I got this prompt from vampygurl402, but it may be a little different than the original prompt. For instance, I have an OC in it, but the main pairing is still Bilbo/Thorin. I hope you like it anyways. Also, canonically, Samwise isn't alive yet. But for this story, he is. _

OOOOO

Gandalf hadn't been to the Shire for many, many years. The last time must have been the party for Old Took, where he had happily set off fireworks. He still remembered, with fondness, little Bilbo Baggins and his mother. Bilbo had been a strapping young Hobbit, leaner and faster than most, and he had a good swing with his wooden sword. And his mother was as sweet as could be. But something must have happened between then and now, because the Bilbo Baggins he was looking at now was nothing like the lad he knew.

Bilbo was thin, absurdly so, with dark shadows beneath tired blue eyes. And most importantly, he couldn't seem to remember just a few hours ago when he and Gandalf had talked in the market. Indeed, he was looking at the wizard like he's never met him before in his life. Gandalf frowned down at the Hobbit who was smoking on the bench in front of Bag End and wondered just what had happened to make Bilbo like this.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked, and though he sounded perfectly normal, there was a slight fear in his voice.

"Bilbo lad, it's me Gandalf! We just spoke a few hours ago. Don't you remember?" Gandalf could visibly see Bilbo flinch. The Hobbit shook his head slowly and jumped up.

"Must have slipped my mind. You'll have to come by another day to remind me of what was said." With that, Bilbo Baggins fled into Bag End without even checking his mailbox or putting out his pipe. Gandalf watched him go with his lips set in a firm line. That was...puzzling. And worrying as well. A small golden head popped up from the other side of the garden hedges, making Gandalf jump a little.

"Don't worry bout it Mister Gandalf. Bilbo forgets a lot. Mama and Papa sometimes have to go check on him to make sure he remembers to eat." The young Hobbit, Samwise Gamgee if Gandalf remembered correctly, told him.

"I see. Are your mama and papa at home Samwise?" Gandalf asked. Little Sam nodded vigorously and gestured for Gandalf to follow him. The wizard eagerly followed. Sam hummed cheerfully as they walked, and Gandalf thought back to the earlier meeting he'd had with Bilbo. Gandalf had been puttering idly around the market, scoping out potential Burglars, when he'd seen Bilbo. The Hobbit was buying apples, a rather downcast look on his face, but whenever anyone looked at him or talked to him, he would smile brilliantly. That had been his first hint, he realized, that something was amiss. Bilbo looked so sad, when he thought no one could see him.

He had pulled Bilbo to the side to talk to him, and Bilbo had eventually asked Gandalf over for tea. Gandalf knew it was just so he could escape the Wizard, but he intended to take Bilbo up on his offer anyways. Yet when he arrived for tea, Bilbo had looked at him with no recognition in his eyes, and greeted him with an impersonal 'Good morning'. Gandalf had tried to be funny, by asking the following four questions, but when Bilbo didn't appear amused, or even comfortable, Gandalf knew something was off. It just...didn't seem right.

"Samwise! There you are! And...you brought a friend?" Daisy Gamgee, Sam's mother, glanced at Gandalf nervously.

"Mister Gandalf is here for tea! And he had questions about Mister Bilbo." Sam told his mother, skipping past her into their Hobbit hole. His little voice rang from inside, telling his papa that they had company. Daisy bit her lip lightly, as if considering the situation, but then she smiled and gestured for Gandalf to join them inside.

"It's been quite some time since Gandalf the Wandering Wizard came to the Shire." She stated, for lack of better conversation. Gandalf gave her a fond smile and took off his tall hat as he entered the short hole.

"It has been a while. And I suspect the time has not been kind to Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf pointed out. Daisy's smile faltered and she looked uncomfortable. She twisted her hands nervously and shifted from foot to foot.

"Well...we don't like to gossip." Daisy told him awkwardly. Hamfest Gamgee appeared next to his wife, and shared her grimace-smile. "Would you like tea Gandalf?" She asked just before the Wizard was about to ask a question. Gandalf muttered an agreement and followed the two Hobbits into their kitchen. He waited until Daisy had poured all three of them a good cup of tea and sat down to try and ask again.

"Something is wrong with Bilbo." He said bluntly. Daisy and Hamfest exchanged glances before Hamfest sighed.

"Unfortunately, you're right." He said mournfully. Gandalf waited patiently for him to start. "To the other Hobbits, Bilbo is just fine. A bit of a recluse, a little odd, but fine. However, it's not true. Ever since Bungo and Belladonna died...he hasn't been the same. He doesn't eat much, and he rarely leaves Bag End. Daisy and I were just married at the time of their death, and we took turns going over to check on him." He began, stopping to take a long drink of tea.

"At first it was just the depression. It was manageable enough. We made sure he ate and tried to get him to sleep. But then...he started to see things. And hear things. He would talk about having lunch with his mother or going to market with his father. He would tell us about the songs and lullabies he would hear, when there was no one around. We didn't know what to do. Whenever we tried to tell him that it wasn't real, he would collapse in a fit and become unresponsive." Daisy continued, obviously trying to keep her voice from becoming choked with emotion.

"After a few years of these episodes, he started forgetting things. And people. We would go to check on him and he would act like he'd never met us before. We would have to introduce ourselves over and over again. He's been like this for so long...but for some reason he only lets us see it. Whenever he's in public, he's as normal as any Hobbit could expect. But in the privacy of Bag End, he's very much a different person." Hamfest looked at his wife again and gently squeezed her hand, as if to comfort her.

"He's only getting worse with time. We fear he may...fade away before long." Daisy admitted, looking up at Gandalf. "Perhaps...there's something you can do? You were such good friends with Belladonna. Surely you can help her son?" She pleaded. Gandalf sighed heavily but nodded.

"I shall do my best."

OOOOO

Bilbo Baggins didn't have many visitors. And by many, he meant any. Sometimes that nice man next door and his wife would come check on him, and he felt bad for never remembering their names. But they usually just walked in. To have someone knock, especially at this time of night, was very unusual. None the less, he tied his robe closed, and went to the door.

"Hello?" He asked, opening the door just enough so he could look out. There was a very tall man in grey clothes and a pointy grey hat. And he was looking at Bilbo like Bilbo should know who he was. But the Hobbit couldn't recall ever meeting him before. "Can I help you?" Bilbo asked sheepishly. Wasn't it a bit late for this man to be coming round?

"I can help you, Bilbo Baggins. Further to the point, you need help. So pack a bag, we'll be leaving in the morning." Bilbo's eyes widened almost comically.

"B-But I don't know- just who might you- this is all very unexpected- I can't just up and- and I don't know your name- where do you get off?" Bilbo jumped from question to question before he could finish any of them.

"I am Gandalf, and this is the third time we have met today alone! That my dear boy should be all the proof you need that you need help. And my name should be all the proof you need that I can give you that help." Gandalf thundered. "Now, pack a bag!" He ordered. Bilbo swallowed heavily and opened the door for the wizard.

"Y-You knew mother." He said quietly. Gandalf sighed.

"Yes. I did. And she would never stop yelling at me if I left you like this." Gandalf took Bilbo by his shoulders and led him back towards his room. "Just a few changes of clothes and whatever else you might need. You're going to be staying with a friend of mine in Rivendell. And when the company gets there, you'll join us." Bilbo sputtered, more questions popping into his head.

"Just wait one second! I've never met you a day in my life and all the sudden you think you can decide where I go and who I stay with?!" Bilbo demanded.

"You are in need of the healing home of Lord Elrond. By the time I convince the company to go through Rivendell, your mind will be appropriately soothed. I hope. And then you can join us on our journey. I have a Ranger standing by waiting to take you Imladris. You should be there a few weeks before the Dwarves get there." Gandalf told him.

"Wait, just wait." Bilbo huffed, and put his hand to his forehead. "Can you...promise me that this is for my own good?" He asked, his eyes searching.

"Bilbo, I can promise you with complete certainty that if you stay here, you will die. Trust me, little friend." Gandalf help the Hobbit's eyes for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine." He murmured. Gandalf grinned and shoved Bilbo a little into his room. The Hobbit started mechanically putting things in a pack that Gandalf vaguely recognized as Belladonna's. As Bilbo was packing, Gandalf rejoined the Ranger who was waiting outside Bilbo's gate.

"He sounds excited." The Ranger said with a smirk.

"He won't even remember this in the morning. You'll have to explain to him, and be patient with him. The sooner you get to Rivendell, the better." Gandalf explained, giving the Ranger a little extra bag of gold coins. "Motivation." The Wizard said coyly.

"Your Hobbit friend will get to the Elves, in one perfect piece." The Ranger promised.

"He better."

OOOOO

By the time Bilbo and the Ranger reached Rivendell, the Man was about ready to push Bilbo off the walkway and into the river below. Gandalf had said what to expect from Bilbo, the memory loss, the fear and anxiety, the manic depression and episodes. But he didn't mention the way Bilbo acted like a child most of the time. He didn't tell him how Bilbo would go from clingy to deathly afraid of him at a moments notice. He didn't mention the way Bilbo would cry the entire night and accuse the Ranger of kidnapping him when morning came. And he didn't mention how much it would weigh on the Ranger's heart. He didn't know Bilbo Baggins, but seeing anyone in such a state as the one Bilbo was in was heartbreaking. He was more than happy to hand the Hobbit over to Elrond. But when it came to leaving, he didn't know if he could. He wanted to make sure Bilbo would be okay.

"And you said that Gandalf sent him?" Elrond asked, his eye quirked as he looked down at the Hobbit who was currently cowering behind the Ranger. The Man fished in his pocket for the letter Gandalf had sent with him and handed the thick paper to the Elf in front of him.

"Said you could help. He also said he'd be following shortly with a company of Dwarves." The Ranger explained, absently patting Bilbo on his head to comfort the Hobbit. Bilbo was in a clingy mood at the moment. Elrond skimmed over the letter, making little faces every now and then, before glancing up at Bilbo. "Can you help him?" The Ranger couldn't help but ask. Bilbo may annoy the living patience out of him, but he was still bizarrely protective of the defenseless and looney Hobbit.

"I believe we can. Mental and behavioral conditions are tricky, but Imladris is a place of healing. Master Bilbo Baggins, I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Bilbo jumped when his name was said and shyly looked at Elrond.

"N-Nice to meet you." Bilbo murmured. Elrond smiled slightly and held out his hand for Bilbo to take. Bilbo looked up at the Ranger, as if he was asking for permission to shake the Elf's hand.

"Well, go on. Gandalf sent you here to meet him." The Ranger said gruffly. Bilbo swallowed and put his hand in Elrond's.

"Thank you for delivering him, master Ranger. You are welcome to stay and recover from your travels for a few days." Elrond invited before turning and walking away, keeping a firm hold on Bilbo's little hand. He didn't want the Hobbit to wander away or hurt himself. Manic cases such as Bilbo's always left room for surprises after all. The Ranger watched them go before sighing. He might as well stay. And it _was not_ because he was worried about the Hobbit. It was because he was tired from traveling. That was it.

OOOOO

Gandalf was about ready to knock Thorin Oakenshield over the head and carry him to Rivendell! The Dwarf King in Exile was more stubborn that even Belladonna Took, and Gandalf never thought that would be possible. But, after a dangerous run in with some trolls, and being chased by an orc pack shortly after, he managed to trick Thorin and the company into entering Imladris. Besides, even if they didn't need Elrond's help with the map, they needed their burglar. Gandalf could only hope Bilbo was better.

After the Dwarves were sat down for dinner, Elrond led the Wizard away under the pretense of discussing the White Counsel.

"How is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked quietly as they walked.

"He is...better. But not completely healed yet. He still has episodes, though they are much fewer and further in between. And he is able to remember much better." Elrond explained.

"And, do you believe he is fit to join the journey?" Gandalf sounded more hopeful than he meant to, but Elrond didn't appear to notice. Or he was just kind enough not to mention it. The Lord Elf sighed and turned to Gandalf.

"I would not advise it. But, Bilbo is strong. He could do anything he set his mind to. Whether or not he'll remember he set his mind to something is another story." Elrond told him in a hushed voice. Gandalf nodded solemnly.

"I will keep an eye on Master Baggins. Is there some way you have found to calm him down in the midst of an episode?" Elrond opened his mouth to reply when the sound of shattering glass came from the end of the hallway, closely followed by frantic screaming.

"Allow me to show you." Elrond sighed, pacing quickly to the chambers where the screaming was originating. The Elf threw open the doors to reveal Bilbo Baggins, sitting on the floor with his knees pressed to his chest, his hands over his ears, his eyes pressed closed, and screaming. There was a shattered glass bowl to his right and a Ranger crouching to his left, trying to calm him. "What happened?" Elrond demanded of the Ranger.

"He was carrying the bowl and must have dropped it on accident." The Ranger told him quickly.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Elrond also crouched, but in front of the Hobbit. He pulled Bilbo's hands away from his ears and spoke quickly in Sindarin. Bilbo's eyes popped open and he whimpered before latching himself onto Elrond, his arms circling the Elf's neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Bilbo babbled, sounding oddly childlike. The Ranger noticed the look the Wizard was sending Bilbo and stood.

"He resorts to the mind of a child during his episodes. He often calls out for his parents, but usually he'll accept comfort from anyone around." The Ranger gestured to Elrond as if proving his words. Bilbo was now curled up in the Elf lap, still murmuring apologies and sniffling. "Elrond has been teaching him a phrase in Sindarin. It means _'Fear not little fauntling, you are not alone.' _If you're taking him on the journey, you should make sure all your Dwarves know the phrase. It calms him down very quickly." The Ranger added.

"You seem very concerned for Master Baggins." Gandalf pointed out. The Ranger might have flushed, if he were not a Ranger.

"It is hard not to grow attached to something as adorable as a Hobbit, especially when the Hobbit in question believes he is a child most of the time." The Ranger said proudly.

"G-Gandalf?" Bilbo sniffled from where he was huddled in Elrond's lap. The Wizard was a little surprised, but then he smile encouragingly.

"You remember me Bilbo?" Gandalf asked gently. Bilbo nodded. "Good. Wonderful. I am glad to see you-"

"What was that screaming?!" The door flew open again, Thorin Oakenshield barging in with Dwalin and Fili and Kili at his heals. The rest of the company stayed outside the door, peering in curiously. Bilbo yelped and buried his face in Elrond's robes, and Gandalf sighed with all the exasperation of a mother with thirteen children.

"That screaming, Master Oakenshield, is none of your concern. Return to the dinner hall, I will explain the situation there." Gandalf ordered. Thorin glared at him, then looked at the Hobbit who was trying to make himself invisible.

"Is that supposed to be our burglar?" He asked with a sneer. "I thought you said I would be surprised. Hobbits are too soft for a quest, wizard. This just proves it." Thorin added bitterly before turning and leaving, the company following their leader, though a few sent curious backward glances. Gandalf sighed and rubbed at his face.

"Charming, isn't he." The Ranger scoffed. Gandalf perked up almost immediately.

"Ranger! You care for Bilbo! You care for being paid! Help Bilbo survive this quest, and you can have his share of the treasure of Erebor." Gandalf spoke out loud, feeling a bit brilliant. The Ranger stared blankly at the Wizard for a few minutes before dissolving into ugly, forced laughs.

"You must be crazier than you look old man! I have a job, a duty, and I cannot abandon it for one Hobbit and thirteen Dwarves that I imagine I would hate!"

"What about for ten times the amount I paid you to bring Bilbo here? Twenty times!" That seemed to stop the Ranger in his tracks. "You can calm Bilbo, you know the Sindarin phrase. Help him through the quest, and through his role in the company, and you can have that and more." Gandalf proposed. The Ranger looked from Gandalf, to Bilbo, to Elrond, and then back to Bilbo. The Hobbit was looking at the two of them like they were speaking in Khuzdul or Black Speech. He obviously didn't understand what his position was in any of this, and he looked so vulnerable. The Ranger couldn't even imagine what would happen to the little thing if he went out on this quest by himself. Based off the actions of the Dwarves a few moments ago, he would be very much on his own.

"Alright. I'll do it. But you better deliver Wizard." The Ranger hissed before stooping to pick Bilbo up. The Hobbit readily let himself be transferred from Elrond to the Ranger and buried his face in the Ranger's neck as the Man walked away. Elrond smiled fondly at the two before standing to face Gandalf.

"You said the episodes were far and few in between." Gandalf said, again hopefully.

"Only a few times a week, at this point. But sometimes he slips into that childlike state without having an episode. You know the Dwarves will not let him join the quest, especially if they know of his condition." Gandalf sighed. Yes, he did know.

"There's no reason Thorin _has_ to know. And the others will be content being oblivious." Gandalf decided. Elrond muttered something under his breath and walked away. Gandalf briefly considered if he was going to far with all of this, then shook his head. Bilbo Baggins was the ideal Burglar, the one the company needed. And the Hobbit didn't know it yet, but this adventure was just what he needed to sort himself out again. Gandalf was sure of it.

With that in mind, he returned to the dinner hall, and the grumpy Dwarf waiting for him. Thorin eyed the Wizard with all the hostility of a wild animal as Gandalf sat down next to him. Every eye was on him as the company waited for an explanation.

"That Hobbit is called Bilbo Baggins. He is to be the company's Burglar." Gandalf stated, right off the bat. He was naturally met with all kinds of groans and protests.

"Did ya see him? He was curled up in the Elf's lap like a Dwarfling." Dwalin hissed over the din.

"Bilbo has been sick for some time, and has been residing here as he heals. He is completely fine now, and ready for this journey." Gandalf continued, as if he was never interrupted by rude Dwarves. Again he was met by a wave of objections.

"He didn't look completely fine." Gloin barked.

"He had a short fainting spell. The screaming was a female attendant who was alarmed when Bilbo dropped the bowl he was holding. He will be just fine. And he is bringing a friend of his, a Ranger, who will know what to do should anything bad happen, or should his illness return." Gandalf spoke so calmly, so surely, that this time they were silent. Almost.

"The contract is for one Burglar. Not a Burglar and his nurse." Thorin practically snarled. "I was never confident in your choice of a Hobbit Burglar, and now I see I was right."

"Thorin Oakenshield you must trust me in this! The Dragon is accustomed to the scent of Dwarf but the smell of Hobbit is unknown to him. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and invisible when they wish to be. Bilbo Baggins is the perfect choice, I am sure of it. He has more to offer than any of you know, even himself. And this journey will be very good for him as well. You would all be foolish to reject him just because of some preconceived notion that all Hobbits are unknowing busybodies with no idea of the world." Gandalf thundered. Again silence followed his words, but this time it remained unbroken for quite some time. Then Thorin gestured for Balin to hand him the contract, which the white haired Dwarf readily did.

"If he signs this, he can come. If not, we're leaving in the morning. Without him." Thorin said decisively, practically tossing the contract at the Wizard before leaving under a storm cloud. Thorin paced away until he found himself at the mouth of a large garden. He heard sounds further in and decided to investigate, as they didn't sound Elvish. He found himself looking at the Hobbit and the Ranger he'd seen earlier, but he hid himself so they could not see him.

"Are you sure you want to go Bilbo? You know it will be stressful, and if I know anything about Dwarves, it is that they are rude, unappreciative, greedy beings who will in all likelihood hurt you." The Ranger was saying to the little Hobbit, who was busy weaving a few long blades of grass together. Bilbo quirked his head to the side.

"Gandalf says the journey will help me. And I need help, I know I do. If mother could see me now...like this...she would weep." Thorin didn't get it. The Hobbit looked fine to him. Very...Hobbit-like. What could this innocent little thing know of needing help?

"You don't understand! This is dangerous, what they're trying to do. You'll have to face a Dragon, and undoubtedly several other horrors along the way!" The Ranger exclaimed, stopping the Hobbit's hands in his weaving. "You could die Bilbo." The Hobbit finally looked up at his companion and gave him a small smile that lacked bravado.

"I'm already dying Rhyn _(AN: pronounced Rin)_. And this quest could save me. I could help the Dwarves get their home back. I could make friends." Bilbo told him, his smile growing to something real. "I won't be alone anymore." He added, his smile slipping. Rhyn sighed heavily and squeezed Bilbo's hand.

"You're not alone Bilbo Baggins. Not anymore. And you don't have to go on this quest. Not if you don't want to." He said firmly. Bilbo slid his hand out from Rhyn grip and put it on the Ranger's stubbly jaw.

"I want to. I could maybe make a difference. I know it's ambitious, and they probably won't see anything I do as helping. But I would know. And that would make me feel...important. It would make me feel like I have something to live for." Bilbo told him, that warmth returning to him.

"Bilbo. How did I wind up getting attached to the most stubborn, crazy Hobbit in the Shire?" Rhyn asked, but there was such deep fondness in his tone.

"Because you would get bored of the placid, sane Hobbits within an hour?" Bilbo guessed. Rhyn smiled and hugged the Hobbit to his chest.

"I think of you as my brother Bilbo. I'm not going to let you get hurt on this idiotic quest you insist on joining. You're not going alone." Bilbo gasped lightly.

"You're going with me?" Bilbo asked, awe on his adorable face. Wait...adorable? Where had that come from. He was just some snotty little Hobbit, like all the others. This little talk of his with the Ranger didn't change that. So why did Thorin feel like he was lying to himself even as he thought that?

"I wouldn't miss some life threatening trip through the wilds for anything." Bilbo turned a shrewd eye on his Ranger.

"Gandalf offered you money didn't he." Bilbo accused. Rhyn made an over exaggerated hurt face and slapped his hand over his heart, falling back like he'd been hit by something. Bilbo looked confused for a moment before smiling.

"Oh your cynicism hurts! Really, it burns, right in my heart!" He cried, making Bilbo giggle uncontrollably. Rhyn collapsed into loud, warm laughs as well, and Thorin decided to excuse himself. For some reason, it felt wrong eavesdropping on such playful, brotherly banter. Even if he wished, for some odd reason, that he could laugh with Bilbo Baggins as well.

OOOOO

Thorin wasn't sure who he disliked more. Rhyn, the Ranger who acted like a vicious guard dog every time someone said something remotely offensive to the Hobbit. Or Bilbo Baggins, for patiently putting up with everything said or done to him! When the Ranger was not within hearing range, the Dwarves would let loose a full armada of jokes and jibes and insults that had been pent up for when Rhyn turned away. And Bilbo simply laughed along with them, or turned his selectively deaf ear when the insults got too bad. It was like the Hobbit was perfect! And Thorin just couldn't bear it!

Every now and then Bilbo and Rhyn would disappear into the woods, or the brush, or behind some rocks. And some nights Thorin could hear Rhyn whispering to Bilbo in Sindarin as they sat huddled together. And every single time he saw it happening, he felt the most despicable stab of jealousy in his stomach. It was ridiculous, insane! He could not be having feelings for a Halfling! Least of all for Bilbo Baggins! The Hobbit had not proved himself one bit since joining the company. All he had done thus far was quietly accept every mile they walked, and every little quip at his expense. It was infuriating how subtly the Hobbit was worming his way into Thorin's heart.

He had half a mind to send the Hobbit and his Ranger right back to Rivendell. But Bilbo and Rhyn had signed the contract, and he couldn't just send them off without even an excuse. Well, an excuse better than 'I don't like him, and I like _him_ too much'. Instead all he could do was bear it as day after day, Bilbo silently dug himself deeper and deeper into Thorin's every waking thought. And then came the thunder battle. Bilbo had almost been lost, only be saved by Rhyn. And oh was that just not the most maddening thing yet! It should have been Thorin, as leader of the company, who saved the Burglar. Not some Big Brother Ranger.

"I thought we had lost our Burglar." Dwalin grunted when Bilbo was back on solid ground. Rhyn's arms were so long that he had simply reached over the side and grabbed Bilbo by the back of his shirt. No majestic display needed. And the way Bilbo was clinging to his Ranger...it made Thorin just see red.

"He's been lost since he left his cozy Elf home!" Thorin snarled, unable to help himself. Not when he was so very angry and worried and by Mahal's name, Bilbo could have died! He could have died and Thorin would never be able to tell him his feelings! "He should never have come. Neither of them should have." Thorin spat the last sentence at the Ranger before turning and marching on, giving the order to find shelter.

It took him exactly six minutes after arriving in the cave to realize Bilbo and Rhyn weren't there. Trying to act cavalier, he made ready to charge out of the cave and find them, only to stop at the mouth. Bilbo was sitting a few yards away from the cave entrance, his back against the mountain wall and his face just plain exhausted. He didn't even seem to notice the rain that was still soaking him. Rhyn sat next to him, muttering that same stupid Sindarin phrase over and over. Finally Bilbo sniffled and looked over at Rhyn.

"What if he's right?" Bilbo asked weakly, and Thorin felt a stab at his heart.

"He's not Bilbo. You've done more already than he could ever realize. And I can see the change in you. I can see your smiles are brighter. And you haven't had an episode in nearly two weeks now!" Rhyn said with fake enthusiasm, and Thorin stopped for a moment to wonder what he meant by 'episode'. Gandalf had said Bilbo was completely fine. Bilbo sighed and put his head on Rhyn's shoulder.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Bilbo wondered aloud. Rhyn wrapped his arm around Bilbo's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"Because he's an idiot." The Ranger said with a coy smirk. Then his eyes flicked up to Thorin, and the Dwarf King flinched a little. Rhyn knew he was there, probably knew from the second he came to the mouth of the cave. But Bilbo didn't. "The most idiotic male to ever walk Middle Earth." He added, his smirk turning into a small glare. Thorin fought the urge to storm out and snarl at the Ranger, instead turning and fuming back to his place in the cave. About ten minutes later the two returned. Rhyn took one step in the cave and frowned.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"It's a trap. Collapsible floor, most likely Goblin work. We should move on. Unless you want to meet the Goblin King." He said, his voice strong and serious. Everyone looked at Thorin, who clenched his jaw but nodded.

"Pack up, get out of the cave as soon as you can. We walk until we find a suitable cave." Everyone could hear what he really meant. A cave without a booby trap that only a Ranger would notice, of course. They were all packed and back out on the mountain road within five minutes. None of the Dwarves mentioned that were it not for Rhyn they would probably all be captives of Goblins by morning. But Bilbo did.

"You're brilliant, Rhyn. You probably just saved our lives!" He gushed. Thorin, though he was four bodies away from the pair, felt his vision going red again. It made no sense! He shouldn't be jealous of Rhyn, not when they were simply 'brothers'. Yet here he was, fuming.

"Bilbo, any Ranger would be able to see that, it's what we're trained for." Rhyn dismissed it so easily. But Bilbo was insistent.

"You're not just any Ranger, you're my Ranger! My Ranger who just saved us all!" Bilbo exclaimed, and oh the words Thorin wanted to yell.

"Burglar! Enough! If I wanted to hear gloating I'd rather it be from the source than a bystander!" Thorin didn't know why he kept lashing out at Bilbo, especially when he wanted Bilbo to like him. To laugh with him and talk to him about the things he talked to Rhyn about. But he had never been the brightest of Dwarves, as Dis frequently reminded him. Bilbo fell silent behind him, and after a few moments, he heard Rhyn murmuring that Sindarin phrase soothingly. "And you, Ranger, enough with the frilly Elvish. If I wanted to hear that I would brain myself for loosing my mind." Thorin snarled. Rhyn ignored him and continued reciting the phrase.

By morning the exhausted company had found no safe caves to stay in. But they had found themselves all the way on the other side of the mountain, right on the edge of some cliffs decorated with pine trees. And Rhyn wore that worried frown again.

"Ranger, is something unsettling you?" Fili asked with a snicker.

"Something does not feel right." Rhyn murmured. Just then the air was split by howls and snarls and then they were running and climbing, up into the pine trees. Bilbo didn't know what was going on, but suddenly they were being tipped and they were jumping from tree to tree until they were in the very last one. There was one massive white orc at the front of the others, and he spoke in Black Speech to Thorin. And though Bilbo didn't understand what was being said, he could see the pain and hate and blood lust in Thorin's eyes.

Suddenly there was fire, and through it stepped Gandalf, staff raised and fiery pine cone in hand. He pushed the orcs and wargs back with his fire, but the pine tree the company was in started falling before they would cheer for their victory. At some point, Gandalf joined them in the tree to save Dori and Ori. And then Thorin was charging off onto the cliff, towards the big white orc. And Bilbo, for some reason, just couldn't bear the thought of seeing Thorin die. He glanced at Rhyn, who was busy keeping Fili and Kili from falling to their dooms, then unsheathed the tiny little sword Gandalf had gifted to him.

He surprised more than just himself by tackling the white orc's henchman. He didn't know how to use a sword, but he just brought it down again and again until the orc was still and then he jumped up to put himself between the white orc and Thorin. The massive creature looked at him curiously, and smelled the air. He did it again and the look on his face went from confused to interested. Bilbo wondered if orcs could smell mental unrest, because he was pretty sure he was a few moments from a full blown episode. Oh Rhyn would be so upset.

The white orc spoke in Black Speech but when he saw the lack of understanding on Bilbo's face, he rolled his eyes and grunted a few times. A henchman started stalking towards Bilbo on his warg and the Hobbit couldn't help but stumble back a few steps. The way the white orc was looking at him...it didn't set well at all. And he was getting closer and closer every minute to a psychotic break, he could just feel it.

A wave of Dwarves, and one Ranger, were suddenly hurling themselves at the orcs and wargs, beating them away from their King and their Burglar. Rhyn gathered Bilbo in his arms and tossed the unresponsive Halfling over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He wasn't going to chance Bilbo getting hurt or killed because his brain was currently snapping. The white orc growled threateningly at the Ranger and raised his mace to hit Rhyn. He was stopped by the sound of arriving Eagles, and the screams of his men as they were picked off one by one. He glanced at the Halfling and the Ranger once more before the pair were picked up and dropped onto an awaiting eagle.

Azog's angry growl could be heard by all of the company as they flew away. All except the unconscious Thorin and the currently zoned out Hobbit. It took every second of the hours long flight for Rhyn to bring Bilbo back to his mind. And when he did, Bilbo was so scared. He clutched Rhyn as close as possible and he didn't let go even after the eagles dropped them off on the tall, oddly shaped rock. Gandalf immediately rushed to the still Thorin and Bilbo could only watch in anxious worry as the Wizard tried to revive him.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked as soon as his eyes opened.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf assured Thorin, but the Dwarf didn't look relieved as he struggled to stand. He looked angry. Dwalin and Fili helped him up and Thorin promptly shrugged off their helping hands once he was on his feet. And he turned glaring eyes on Bilbo, who was partially hidden behind Rhyn.

"You! What did you think you were doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin hissed, stumbling forward a few steps. Rhyn tensed up, ready to defend his brother from the enraged Dwarf King. Thorin didn't even appear to notice. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us." Thorin went on, snarling his hurtful words with realistic venom. Bilbo looked down at his feel, a feeling of deep pain settling in his chest. He knew he should have went back to Rivendell after the Thunder Battle. He was so intensely looking away from Thorin that he didn't see the softening of the Dwarf's hard features. "I have never be so wrong in all my life." Thorin said warmly and practically shoved Rhyn out of the way to bring Bilbo into a large hug.

Rhyn watched the Dwarf King warily, hand on the hilt of his sword, but he didn't pull Thorin away. Anyways, Bilbo was smiling, so he obviously didn't want Rhyn to interfere. Thorin pulled away to hold Bilbo at arms length, a small smile on his black and blue face.

"I am sorry I doubted you. And I am sorry I have been so very unpleasant towards you." Thorin told him, his voice easing away the pain in Bilbo's chest. "The Ranger as well." Thorin muttered after a pointed look from Rhyn. The Hobbit giggled and shrugged.

"We knew what we signed up for. But thank you for the apology." Bilbo gave a shy smile. Thorin smiled back and they stood like that for a few moments before Thorin's eye caught on something behind the Hobbit. Far, far in the distance...there was a solitary lonely peek. Bilbo reattached himself to Rhyn's side and they all gazed peacefully at the sight of their destination. For some reason, being able to see it, so close yet so far away, was more of a moral booster than anything. And the company walked down the stairs of the Carrock with smiles on their faces and hope renewed. Everybody except Rhyn. Who wasn't so happy about the way Thorin was looking at his little brother.

OOOOO

_AN: So this is just the first chapter, there is more to come. I don't know when I'll have more, or the rest, up. Hopefully quickly. Feel free to leave a comment or question. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I mix book verse and movie verse a lot in this chapter. For one, there's no exciting chase scene during the barrel escape (like how it is the book) but they do meet Bard before entering Lake Town (like in the movie). I hope you like it regardless. _

_I realized I haven't described what Rhyn looks like, and I can't find a good place to squeeze in a description, so I'll just tell you and you can look it up. I imagine him as the actor Charlie Hunnam. So yeah. Dreamy. _

OOOOO

It was three weeks later before Bilbo had another episode. Unfortunately, it was in full view of the Dwarves. They were in Mirkwood, and Rhyn couldn't exactly pull Bilbo off the path for some privacy. They were walking, the forest effecting them all in their own way. For Bilbo, it was images of his mother and father. They were constantly just out of reach, and then one day, they just stopped. And he felt the rush of loneliness and depression and anxiety like a physical strike. The next thing the Dwarves and Rhyn knew, Bilbo was huddled in a tight ball screaming his lungs out and pleading for his parents.

It took Rhyn a ridiculously long time to calm Bilbo down, even with the Sindarin phrase. But by the time Bilbo returned to his right mind, the damage had been done. And the Dwarves all stood around him with looks ranging from curious to concerned to nothing at all in Thorin's case. He just stared, and that was scarier than anything.

"What was that?" Kili asked, his voice rising an octave. Bilbo sniffled and buried his blushing face in Rhyn's tunic. The Ranger hugged him close and sighed. They were going to have to explain now. There was no way to just say, 'it's nothing'.

"I took Bilbo from the Shire to Rivendell weeks before you showed up there. When he arrived in Imladris, Bilbo was nothing like he is now. He was on the verge of starving to death, he never slept, and he usually had no idea who he or anyone around him was. A case of manic depression that was left untreated for years and it morphed into something much worse. But Elrond helped him, made him more like how he used to be, before the depression. He didn't get to finish helping Bilbo before you arrived, but Bilbo still wanted to join the journey. So I came along to help him in case he had an episode." Rhyn admitted, and Bilbo hid his face the entire time. The Dwarves were silent for a long time before Balin spoke.

"Gandalf told us Bilbo was perfectly fine." He pointed out.

"He lied. He knew you needed Bilbo, and that Bilbo needed you, so he said what he had to so that Bilbo could join your company." Rhyn sighed. Another silence.

"How come we've never seen him have an episode before now?" Fili wondered.

"I usually take him away from the company, when he feels a bad moment coming. And he has only had three since we left Rivendell. Well, four now." He murmured the last part, looking down at the hiding Hobbit. "He's ashamed of his episodes. Mentally, he collapses to an age where he still had his parents, during the occurrences. It was their death and his ensuing loneliness that made him like this." Rhyn explained sullenly.

"He shouldn't be ashamed. It's not his fault." Kili whispered. Bilbo sniffled, but didn't stop his hiding. Rhyn ran his fingers through Bilbo's curls, trying to coax Bilbo to look up.

"Take him back to Beorn's." Thorin grunted and turned to keep walking. None of the company followed him. They stood stock still, staring after their leader with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Even Bilbo looked up, his bottom lip trembling. Balin cleared his throat to get Thorin's attention.

"Thorin, this doesn't have to change any-"

"It changes everything! He's sick! He shouldn't be here!" The King roared. Bilbo flinched and returned his face to Rhyn's tunic. "Take him back to Beorn's home and have the bear take you to Rivendell. He's not coming with us." Thorin snarled decisively and kept walking. Kili opened his mouth to try and argue in Bilbo's defense again when suddenly they were surrounded by woodland Elves. Everyone stopped any kind of movement. Some of them even held their breath. A lithe blond Elf stepped forward and looked around the group.

"We heard screaming." He said simply. All eyes went to Bilbo, though the Hobbit still refused to look up. Even while the Elves searched and bound the Dwarves, he remained curled firmly in Rhyn's lap. When the Elves finished with the Dwarves the tall blond walked up to Rhyn and Bilbo. "You will carry him?" The Elf guessed. Rhyn nodded. "Follow us." Rhyn eased himself and Bilbo up and obediently followed. He was not going to resist against Mirkwood Elves. He had heard plenty from the other Rangers about how the forest had grown sick, and started corrupting the inhabitants as well. They were a cold, brutal race of Elves.

When, after a few hours, they reached the Elvenking's palace, they were immediately brought to Thranduil's throne room to be seen by the King. Rhyn tried to stay in the background, hoping not to be noticed, but it was kind of a feeble attempt considering he was the tallest one there and he was holding a Halfling. He kind of drew attention to himself. The blond Elf that was in charge spoke in Sindarin to the King. And though Rhyn knew some of the language, most of it went over his head. He did catch little snippets though.

"Near spiders...screaming...Halfling...Dwarf Prince..." Etc. When he was done with his report, Thranduil smoothly stood and gracefully approached the Ranger and Hobbit.

"I must say...you make an odd couple." The King said, a slight smirk on his face.

"He is my brother, in bond." Rhyn replied, maybe tightening his hold on Bilbo a little.

"And why was he so upset, I wonder?" Thranduil let the question hang there, his eyes glued to Bilbo in a way that really rubbed Rhyn the wrong way. As if the lingering stares that Thorin gave Bilbo weren't enough, now the Elvenking too! "Why is he hiding his face?" Thranduil demanded. When Rhyn didn't answer, the King's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

"He's embarrassed." Kili blurted out, unable to take the tension. Thranduil and Rhyn both snapped their heads towards Kili, Thranduil with interest and Rhyn with murder in his eyes. Kili blushed red and tried to act like he hadn't said it. He fooled no one.

"Embarrassed? Do tell." Thranduil encouraged. Kili swallowed, looked at Rhyn with apologetic eyes, and then cleared his throat.

"He had an episode as we were walking and we never even knew he was sick, so we were all confused and now he's embarrassed because we know he's sick and we know he has episodes." Kili explained in one breath and then glued his eyes to his boots to avoid the piercing glares he was receiving from most of the company now. Thorin for his part just stared straight ahead, apparently untroubled by the entire thing. He looked bored even.

"Interesting." Thranduil murmured. He spoke in Sindarin to his commander and then retook his seat upon his throne. The Dwarves were led away, and Rhyn went to follow, but the commander stopped him.

"This way." He gestured down an opposite hallway. Rhyn looked towards the departing company and caught Thorin's eye. The look the King gave him was clear. _Don't let him get hurt._ And the look Rhyn gave the King was just as clear._ Would I ever let him get hurt?_ Rhyn followed the commander through a few winding hallways before the blond stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. I hope you do not mind sharing." He stated, eyes flicking to Bilbo.

"Why do we get a room? Aren't the Dwarves going to the dungeon?" Rhyn asked suspiciously.

"King Thranduil has decided to make you and your brother his guests. Unless you would prefer the dungeon." The Elf challenged with a raised brow.

"What's your name?"

"Legolas. Yours?"

"Rhyn. This is Bilbo." Legolas gave the faintest trace of a smile.

"Maybe we could take a walk later. I'll ask the King, but I'm sure my father won't mind." Legolas proposed. Rhyn smiled slyly as well.

"King Thranduil is your father. I should have know."

"Is that no then?" Legolas pouted.

"It's a maybe. Your highness." With that Rhyn slipped into the room and toed the door shut. After chuckling to himself at the ridiculousness of it all, he wandered over to the bed, kicking off his boots before making himself comfortable and carefully detaching Bilbo from his body. It was quite the feat considering the Hobbit was rigid as stone and not likely to relax anytime soon. "Bilbo?" Rhyn whispered, concern dripping from his voice. Bilbo sniffled but kept his eyes pressed shut. "Bilbo it's just me. No one else is here." He promised, brushing golden curls behind Bilbo's ear.

"Everything is broken." Bilbo whispered. "Thorin doesn't want me in the company anymore." He added, his voice betraying just how heartbroken he was.

"Hang Thorin. We're a part of this company. He can't just decide we're not. The others won't stand for him sending us away." Rhyn promised and Bilbo slowly opened his big, watery eyes. He took in the lavish Elvish room around them before snuggling into Rhyn's side. "I think the Elvenking has a crush on you." Rhyn chuckled, and Bilbo's face lit up with another blush.

"I think his son has a crush on you." Bilbo returned.

"Well...you know...what's not to like?" Bilbo laughed, so hard that it made Rhyn laugh as well.

OOOOO

"So you're a Ranger of the North. What brings you so far East then?" Legolas questioned Rhyn as they walked. Bilbo was walking ahead of them, curiously studying everything he saw like a little child.

"Him." Rhyn said bluntly, nodding towards Bilbo. "I was hired to take him to Rivendell, and then hired to keep him sane on this ridiculous quest." Rhyn explained when Legolas gave him a look. The Elf nodded slowly.

"And when did you become brothers in bond?" Legolas asked curiously. He wasn't actually interrogating Rhyn, he was just honestly curious about the Ranger and Bilbo.

"Before we left Rivendell. I had already spent a few weeks with him and I became bizarrely attached to him. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him, and he was set on joining the Dwarves. I couldn't let him go alone." Rhyn smiled fondly as Bilbo stopped to trace a flower carved into the wall. It only lasted for a few moments, as something further on caught the Hobbit's attention and he dashed off towards it.

"You are very honorable." Legolas complimented. "What will you do when the journey has ended?" He wondered, hoping he didn't sound too obvious. Rhyn chuckled and glanced at the handsome Elf at his side.

"What I should be doing now. I'll escort Bilbo back to Rivendell, or the Shire if he so demands. And I'll return to being a Ranger." Legolas pouted briefly before smoothing out his expression.

"What about Bilbo? He's your brother, you'll just leave him?" He asked.

"No. I'll ask to be permanently assigned to guarding the Shire and I'll visit him as often as possible." Rhyn explained. There was a gasp from up ahead, and the Ranger's face snapped towards Bilbo. The Hobbit was standing stock still and straight, like someone had tied a pole to his spine, in front of Thranduil. The Elvenking had just turned the corner, probably at the same time Bilbo was turning the corner, and likely they ran into each other. And Bilbo was probably very worried about it.

"Bilbo, isn't it? I was wondering when we would meet face to face." Rhyn and Legolas caught up with the Hobbit and the Elvenking and Rhyn could see that Bilbo's blush went right to the tip of his ears.

"K-King Thranduil." Bilbo stuttered, backing up to stand next to Rhyn. The Ranger put a comforting arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"You do not have to call me King, you are my guests. And as guests, it is my duty and pleasure to invite you to dinner tonight." Thranduil sure could be charming when he wanted to be.

"Will the Dwarves be there?" Bilbo asked, but Rhyn didn't know if he sounded nervous because he wanted them there or because he most certainly did not want them there. Rhyn had casually mention Thorin earlier in the day and Bilbo had shut up tight like a clam. So Rhyn was going to assume it was because he didn't want them there.

"I did not invite them, but I suppose-"

"No! No, trust me, you don't want to get them all around a table together. There will be food on your ceiling and every wall in the room by the end of the night." Bilbo assured him, remembering the dinner debacle in Rivendell. He was glad he never had to house the Dwarves in Bag End, if that's what they ate like. Thranduil couldn't help the little smirk he wore after Bilbo's protests.

"I'll keep that in mind. But may I expect the two of you for dinner?" He asked, his eyes briefly flicking to Rhyn, but mostly concentrating on Bilbo. The Hobbit blushed and looked up at Rhyn, who shrugged. He wasn't a very social person, but if Bilbo wanted to go to dinner, he would go with him. Bilbo smiled and nodded at Thranduil. "Good. I'll have Legolas bring you to the dining hall at around sunset." Thranduil proposed before nodding to the three of them and walking away. Bilbo stared after the disappearing Elvenking for a few moments before continuing on as if Thranduil had never appeared.

"He acts so young for a Hobbit in his fifties." Legolas mentioned as they followed after Bilbo.

"It's part of his condition. Sometimes he reverts to the age of a child mentally, even when he's not having an episode. Usually it's when he's around strangers or in a strange situation, or when there's a lot to look at and his natural curiosity kicks in." Rhyn explained fondly. "Sometimes he acts more like a son than a brother." He added in a more somber tone.

"And you don't mind at all, that he's like this?" Legolas asked, trying not to sound offensive.

"It is heartbreaking, but I would adore Bilbo any way. When he's back to normal, if he ever does heal all the way, I'll still love him as much as I do now."

"It sounds like you'll be a good father some day." Legolas remarked.

"I doubt I'll ever be a father. Between being a Ranger, and having Bilbo to look after, I don't know why I would go down that road." Legolas nodded, but his eyes were far away. "What about you? Since you're the Prince, will you have an arranged marriage?" In truth, Rhyn was fascinated by Elves and their ways. He learned a lot while he was staying in Rivendell, but Mirkwood was a very different Elven Kingdom.

"Actually, all Elves marry for love. Even my father would not deny me that right." Legolas told him with a smile. He opened his mouth to say more, then glanced forward, startled to find that Bilbo was not within his sight. "Rhyn, Bilbo is gone." He pointed out, and Rhyn was instantly running, searching every turn they passed for the Hobbit. Laughter reached his ears, and he stopped at an open door.

"Where does this lead?" He asked Legolas.

"The dungeon." Legolas replied. They exchanged glances and charged in. Bilbo was standing in front of Fili and Kili's cell when they entered the dungeon, and laughing with the two young Dwarves.

"Rhyn! I found the company!" Bilbo said happily, a smile stretched over his face. "Who are still as stubborn as usual. They won't eat any of the green foods they're given." Bilbo pointed to the pile of lettuce leaves and cucumbers in the corner of Fili and Kili's cell.

"Bilbo, don't run off like that, you scared me half to death!" Rhyn sighed, running his fingers through his hair to brush it out of his face. Bilbo pouted.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I heard Kili singing one of the raunchy songs they made up at Beorn's, so I thought I'd come say hi to everyone." He explained.

"You're not really supposed to be in here Bilbo." Legolas told him, but he didn't seem too upset about it. At the big, fawn eyes he got from the two Dwarves and the Hobbit, his face softened into a smile. "But I suppose, since you're already here, you can stay for a while. I won't tell father." Bilbo's grin could light the sun at those words, and he eagerly turned back to talking with Fili and Kili. Rhyn spied the Dwarf King at the other end of the dungeons and gestured for Legolas to stay with Bilbo.

"Ranger." Thorin grunted when Rhyn came into view. "How's the guest room?" He sneered.

"Great actually. Much better than the dungeons I imagine." Rhyn replied with a roll of his eyes. "Look Thorin, we gotta get out of here soon." Rhyn hissed.

"Why, what's happened?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"What do you think? Thranduil's enamored with Bilbo, something bad. He's already invited us to dinner, he might drop to his knee and ask for Bilbo's hand by the end of the night!" It may be an over exaggeration, but Rhyn was not in the mood to be realistic. "He could care less about you Dwarves and your journey, he just wants Bilbo! I have no doubt he'll ask Bilbo to stay." Thorin frowned and looked off into the distance.

"Maybe it's better that he does." The Dwarf muttered.

"Excuse you?" Rhyn seethed.

"He's sick, he shouldn't even be on this journey. It will be better for him to stay here than to continue on." Rhyn looked like he was about to strangle the Dwarf. And he might, if Thorin were any closer to the bars of his cell.

"Think very carefully about what you just said, and then listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. This journey is what's making him better. He adores you Dwarves, for reasons I cannot fathom. And if he stays here, he will end up King Thranduil's consort in a matter of weeks, mark my words. Now, you can pretend all you want, but I see the way you look at him. And I know that would kill you." Thorin couldn't seem to meet Rhyn's eyes. "I'll look for way out, but don't you dare try and make Bilbo turn back, or stay here. Or I'll leave you here to rot and just escape with him." With that Rhyn turned on his heel and marched back to Bilbo, who was now talking happily with Bofur.

"Sounds like he was flirting." Bofur was saying with a smirk.

"How was he flirting? He was just asking us to dinner!" Bilbo denied.

"Bilbo, that's flirting." Bofur said, putting a patronizing hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo shook his hand off with an intense pout that made Bofur crack up laughing.

"Speaking of dinner, we should probably go get ready for that. I need a bath and you need two." Rhyn joked, only to get a glare from Bilbo.

"You're three times as smelly as I am." Bilbo pointed out, pinching his nose for effect.

"Say hi to the others and let's be on our way." Bilbo sighed, but began making his way quickly through the other members of the company. He stopped just before the last cell, the one with Thorin, but then he took a deep breath and stepped in front of the bars.

"Halfling." Thorin grunted as a greeting. Bilbo flinched and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Thorin. I knew if I told you about the episodes that you wouldn't let me come on the journey. And it's helped me so much, more than you could ever know. So I'm sorry I lied, but I'm not sorry I came on the quest." Bilbo said quickly before scurrying away. Thorin watched Bilbo practically run back to Rhyn's side before allowing himself a quick, fond smile that only Rhyn saw.

"Come on, we only have an hour or so." Rhyn encouraged Bilbo, who was saying a ridiculously long goodbye to the Durin boys.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Bilbo promised before following Rhyn and Legolas out of the dungeon.

OOOOO

It took Rhyn five days to plan an escape. During which time he was subjected to Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner every day with Thranduil and Legolas. Bilbo appeared to enjoy himself, but Rhyn himself never found them comfortable. Between the looks Thranduil would give Bilbo, the Hobbit's obliviousness, and Legolas' smirk...it became frustrating very quickly. But Legolas would walk with him everyday, while Bilbo took long cat naps, and one day he took the Ranger down to the wine cellars. Where Rhyn devised the perfect plan of escape.

He explained his plan to Thorin, who initially refused and called it stupid, but Rhyn was more than ready for such a rebuttal. He told Thorin, very calmly actually, that if he didn't like the escape plan, he could stay in Thranduil's prison for the rest of his life while the company moved on. The Dwarf King glowered at him, but agreed.

They planned it perfectly. A big feast was coming up and all the Elves, even the Elvenking himself, would be getting drunk off their asses. Bilbo and Rhyn were invited to the party, but Bilbo would stage an episode and Rhyn would rush him out of the room, and down to the wine cellar. The keys to the dungeons were hung there whenever the guards wanted to get drunk. Bilbo would go get the Dwarves while Rhyn got the barrels ready. And then they would ride the empty barrels all the way to Lake Town.

The plan _almost_ went as smoothly as that. The only think Rhyn forgot to factor in was Legolas. But, luckily for him, the prince was not going to stop them.

"You're not?" Rhyn asked, dumbfounded. He'd just sent Bilbo off with the keys to break the Dwarves out, and Legolas had stepped out of the shadows with a grin on his face.

"Nah, I'm as creeped out by my father's fascination with Bilbo as you are. Besides, I always knew you'd be on your way eventually." He explained, though he did look a little more solemn than usual.

"You could come with us, ya know. I think Thorin likes you enough to let you tag along. At least he likes you better than Thranduil." Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'll stay and make sure no one notices you're gone until morning. But be careful Rhyn. There's a Dragon at the end of your quest, and an entire earth to cross after that." Rhyn was about to reply when Legolas leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I mean it. Be careful." The Elf whispered before disappearing just as effectively as he had appeared. Rhyn smiled to himself and touched his lips. That was definitely worth the awkward meals.

"Rhyn, I got them!" Bilbo whispered when he ran back into the cellar. The Dwarves followed after him and one by one they got into the waiting barrels. Rhyn secured the lids on almost tight, so air could still get in, until it was just him. The barrels were just big enough to fit him, though he didn't have a lid for his barrel. He was sitting up considering what could be done when Legolas reappeared, a barrel lid in land.

"You're a life saver." Rhyn breathed.

"Quite literally in this case. Duck down, I'll drop the barrels." Legolas ordered, fixing the barrel lid. Rhyn only had to wait a few moments before he felt the ground drop out from beneath him and they went plunging down into the river.

Several hours and twisty turns later, the river calmed and Rhyn felt his barrel wedge itself in something. It turned out that something was a band of sand, and all the barrels had come to stop there. Rhyn was helping Kili out of his barrel when they heard the sound of a arrow being drawn. They all turned to see a towering Lake Man, armed with a bow and arrow. Kili prepared to throw a rock at him, but the Man shot an arrow before he could even try. The rock went flying and nobody moved.

"Who are you?" The Lake Man demanded, and he was talking to Rhyn! Not the King Under the Mountain, Rhyn!

"Uh...they're Dwarves...that's a Hobbit...and I'm a Ranger." Rhyn replied, maybe a little cheekily, and pointed to the ones he indicated. The Lake Man actually smiled and lowered his weapon, though kept his hands on it in case.

"Friends or foe?" The Man asked.

"Friends." Rhyn confirmed. "Friends in need of a lift to Lake Town." He added, noticing the Lake Man's barge. But at this the Lake Man scoffed.

"I'm afraid the only way into Lake Town is the front door. But it's not far if you take that road." He pointed and began towing barrels over to his barge. Balin and Thorin exchanged glances before the older Dwarf started sweet talking the Lake Man. Rhyn rolled his eyes and turned back to getting the rest of the Dwarves out of the barrels, and then checking on his shivering brother.

"You okay Bilbo?" He asked, draping his coat around Bilbo's shoulders. The Hobbit shuddered, his whole body shaking with cold, but he smiled and nodded.

"Be better with some tea." He joked. Rhyn laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Rhyn...is Thorin going to send us away? Now that we're out of Mirkwood?" He asked nervously, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Rhyn cringed, because he knew Bilbo would be appalled that he had done that if he was in his right mind.

"Of course not. But Bilbo, I want you to look at me for a second. How old are you?" He asked seriously. Bilbo crinkled his brow in confusion.

"I'm not having an episode Rhyn."

"But you just wiped your nose on your sleeve, like it was something you did every day." Rhyn pointed out, and Bilbo frowned down at his sleeve.

"That's just because I spend all my time with Dwarves these days." Bilbo shrugged. Rhyn couldn't help but burst out laughing, drawing even the Lake Man's attention. "I feel better than I have in a long time, actually. I don't feel lonely or sad at all, and when I think of ma and da, it's with happiness and not anguish. And I'm hardly forgetting anything anymore. I do have problems remembering which one is Dori and which is Nori thought." Bilbo admitted, glancing at the two Dwarves he mentioned.

"Nori's red and Dori's grey." Rhyn shrugged. Bilbo still didn't look sure. "I'm so proud of you Bilbo. You are such a different Hobbit than the one I first met."

"The one you wanted to push over the waterfall in Rivendell." Bilbo smiled. Rhyn recoiled, and Bilbo laughed, though his laugh was quieter than Rhyn's was. "You talk in your sleep sometimes. The first few nights in Rivendell you said that." He told him.

"I would never have actually done it. And I was only saying it because...you made me care about you when I hardly even knew you for a few days. And that was just...annoying." They both laughed this time and Bilbo practically fell into Rhyn when he hugged the Ranger.

"I'm cold." Bilbo shivered.

"I know. But once we reach Lake Town, I'll make a big fire, get you some thick blankets, and the biggest Man sized cup of tea you've ever seen." He promised, and Bilbo's eyes lit up at the promise.

"Thank you. Big brother." Bilbo said warmly.

"Of course, little brother." Rhyn replied easily. And then they were being shepherded onto the barge and taken to Lake Town. The Dwarves huddled at the front of barge, and Bilbo stood between Fili and Kili, but Rhyn found himself standing next to the Lake Man at the back of the barge. Neither said anything at first, but then Rhyn got too curious.

"What's your name?" He asked the Lake Man, who looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Bard. And yours?" He returned.

"Most people just call me Ranger, but my name is Rhyn." Bard nodded and they lapsed into silence for another few moments. Rhyn couldn't help but notice the precision with which Bard steered the barge. He was obviously used to such routine, and good at his job.

"You're a Ranger then." Bard said after some moments of silence. Rhyn nodded. "What are you doing with a group of Dwarves? And a Hobbit?" He asked, but he sounded good natured enough.

"You're the fourth person in a remarkably short period of time to ask me that same exact question." Rhyn huffed, but launched himself into an explanation anyways. When he finished their tale, up to that point, Bard was smiling slightly.

"It's a rare thing to find an honorable and good Man these days. I like to think of myself as one of the few left. And you are definitely one as well." Bard told him. "So, you said you're all headed to the Iron Hills?"

"That's the official story." Rhyn shrugged.

"And the unofficial story?"

"I have no idea where we're going, I just go where they point and make sure Bilbo doesn't wander off." Bard chuckled and Rhyn smiled. He hadn't really ever made friends with another Man before. Elves were easy to like, except Thranduil. And Hobbits...it was impossible not to like the little bastards. But Men? They were usually so arrogant and self obsessed and power hungry. Bard didn't seem like that at all.

"You seem like a good guy, so I'm just going to warn you now. The Master of Lake Town is a terrible, corrupt, and frankly disgusting Man. You should try to avoid him at all cost, and get out of Lake Town as soon as possible." Bard whispered to him before looking away, like he hadn't been saying anything at all.

"Why do you stay in Lake Town, if it's ruled by such a douche?" Bard shrugged.

"Where else do I have to go? I have three children to take care of, I can't just pack up and make my way to Gondor."

"Oh, I wouldn't suggest Gondor. But Bree is actually pretty lovely. You get to interact with Hobbits a lot, and the Prancing Pony has the best Ale. But it does seem to always be raining, and the mud never really dries out." Bard smirked and shook his head slightly.

"I'm a Man of Lake Town, born and bred. The only other place I belong is Dale, and that city has been burned to the root for many long years now." He spoke woefully, and Rhyn felt his stomach get heavy.

"What if...Smaug was killed. And the mountain was reclaimed. You could take Dale back for the Men and Women who belong there." Bard gave him an uneasy look.

"The only problem with that is the fact that Smaug cannot be killed. My ancestor tired. He tried until his very last arrow. But Smaug is stronger than most Dragons, and he would burn Lake Town to dust if ever awoken." Bard told him darkly. "Why do you bring this up? I thought you were going to the Iron Hills." He pointed out suspiciously.

"We are! But I believe they are going to the Iron Hills to debate about Erebor. I just think you should be ready, for whatever happens in the future." He whispered the warning to Bard, glancing at the front of the ship. Thorin was giving him a dirty look, but Rhyn met it with an unimpressed look of his own. Bard scoffed a laugh.

"You don't like him, do you?" Bard nodded towards Thorin, who glowered and pointedly looked away. Rhyn smirked, rolling his eyes.

"He's the most insufferable Dwarf I've ever met. And he has a crush on my brother, but acts like a dick most of the time."

"Ah. I understand." Rhyn quirked an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Sure. My daughters are already little beauties, like their mother. I hear the other men talk about courting or marrying them. And I cannot tell you how much I want to drown every last one of those idiots."

"Exactly! Sometimes I worry I'm acting more like a protective father than a protective brother."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. At least you're protecting him. Imagine if he was here, all by himself."

"I try not to." Rhyn sighed. Bard half smiled and turned his attention back to steering. The silence between them was comfortable, until Bard frowned and turned to him.

"I know you've just come from barrels, but we're approaching the docks. I need all the Dwarves back in them." Rhyn nodded, and went to tell them. He was not anticipating the complaints he would surely get. In the end he managed to convince them all, helping Bilbo into his barrel last.

"Thank you Bard." Rhyn grunted as the Lake Man helped him into a barrel.

"Not exactly comfortable, but it is discreet." Bard remarked, smirking a little at Rhyn. The Ranger gave him a half hearted glare before the Lake Man walked away. It surprised more than just Rhyn when the fish started raining down. But they had no room to complain, they were sneaking in after all. If this was how they had to do it, then so be it. There was a close call at the gates of Lake Town, with a man called Alfrid. But Bard was a great quick thinker and got them through. They floated on for another dozen minutes before a hand reached through the fish in Rhyn's barrel and grabbed his arm. He was pulled up, and face to face with Bard.

"It's about time." Rhyn hissed.

"At least you're in. Get your friends." Bard wandered away to pay off a man who was standing a few feet away from the barge. Rhyn helped Bilbo out first, then Thorin, then Dwalin and by then others were popping up without help.

"You okay?" Rhyn asked Bilbo, who was cringing in discomfort.

"I smell disgusting. I just got my clothes washed in Mirkwood, and they're all gross again!" Bilbo whined and Rhyn couldn't help but smile.

"At least you're in one piece. Do you want my coat, you look like you're about to freeze." Even more so now than he had after coming out of the barrels the first time.

"I can't take your coat from you!" Bilbo frowned, his little nose stuck up in the air. Rhyn rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his coat. He draped it over Bilbo's shoulders and just gave Bilbo an unimpressed scowl when the Hobbit tried to give it back.

"You'll wear it and like it." Rhyn commanded warmly. Bilbo muttered about stubborn Rangers, but wrapped the coat around himself and didn't quite manage to hide his smile of pleasure. Rhyn's coat always felt warmer than it probably was. Bard caught their attention and led them away from the dock, into the town. He seemed to know all the alleys and back roads that no one traveled by, because the company met with no one. Until a boy turned a corner, caught sight of them, and ran towards Bard.

"Da, our house! It's being watched!" The boy said fretfully, and Bard glanced around, looking very intently for something.

"I'm afraid you're not going to like this." Bard sighed. The next thing Rhyn knew, he was helping Bilbo climb up out of a toilet. Bilbo of course was a little mortified, but not so much as the Dwarves. They were acting like it was the end of the whole world. But they were all safe and in a home with a fire and tea, so he didn't get why they were complaining so much. Maybe it was because he was a Ranger and had done things far worse to get to warmth and safety.

"You have admirers." Bilbo whispered to him when they were all sitting down and warming up by the fire. Rhyn quirked an eyebrow and looked around. Bard's daughters were indeed little beauties, just like he'd said. The older one kept glancing at him and then looking away with a blush. The younger one had no such sense of modesty and was openly gaping at him. Rhyn and Bilbo were not the only ones to notice. Bard was trying very hard to stifle his chuckles as he watched his daughter's fawn over the Ranger. Rhyn turned back to Bilbo, who was openly smirking.

"So do you." He replied, smiled innocently, and turned to wringing out his coat into the bowl at his feet. Bilbo spent at least the next half hour wondering just who Rhyn was talking about, glancing around at the Dwarves and Bard and getting more and more confused.

The day progressed slowly, with Bard and Thorin gradually getting further on the others nerves. Bard left the house some time later, and Thorin took this as the perfect opportunity to leave and find some real weapons, because the weapons Bard had were deemed inadequate. Rhyn could make them work, but he had once killed a warg with a plate. As it turned out, going for the weapons was their downfall, as Kili slipped on the stairs and alerted every guard in the city to their location.

They were promptly marched to the Master's home and Thorin put on a big show in order to win them a good reception. Rhyn spied an unhappy Bard in the crowd and gave him a grimace-smile. Luckily it didn't seem like Bard was angry at _him_, and he smiled back.

"Please, you and your company are most welcome to stay with me here in my home!" The Master said in the most sickly sweet voice. It grated on Rhyn's ears because it was obviously fake and not to mention very annoying. And Bard's warning on the barge came back to him immediately. He would rather sleep out in the street that stay with the Master. Unfortunately Bilbo didn't seem to sense that the Master was bad news.

"Bilbo, come on." He grabbed the Hobbit by his shoulder and Bilbo looked at him with concern. "We're not staying in that house."

"But why?" Bilbo asked, all wide eyed.

"Do you trust me Bilbo?" Rhyn asked, meeting Bilbo's eyes The Hobbit nodded instantly. "Then please trust my judgment. We shouldn't stay with that man."

"Where will we stay then?"

"You can stay with me if you'd like." Bard invited, having wandered over to the pair. "I have enough room for two sensible people." He added with a small smile. "I see you took my warning to heart." He added to Rhyn.

"Well now that I've seen him, I can see it for myself. He's just...not good." Bilbo looked at the Master as well and barely managed to hide his scowl.

"Why is he in charge?" Bilbo asked Bard.

"Because no one is brave enough to depose him." Bard shrugged. "Come on, I'm sure Sigrid has dinner ready by now. I hope you're okay being ogled over for the night Rhyn." Bard reminded the Ranger with a wide smirk. Rhyn glowered at him. "In all honestly, I'd rather they look at you like that then one of the Men here." Bard sighed, glancing around.

"Wait, we should tell Thorin where we're going." Bilbo pointed out, having glanced over at the group of Dwarves who were blatantly staring at them.

"I'll tell him. You go with Bard, okay?" Bilbo nodded hesitantly and followed when Bard started walking. Rhyn walked towards the company, Thorin meeting him halfway.

"What are you doing?" Thorin demanded before Rhyn could get a word out.

"Bilbo and I are staying with Bard tonight. Just have someone come and get us when it's time to leave." Rhyn explained very simply. But Thorin looked about ready to blow a fuse.

"The company, yourself and Master Baggins included, is staying here." Thorin growled.

"I don't think you understand Thorin. This house, and it's Master, is not good. I'm not letting Bilbo in there, and that's that. Have fun with your little party." Rhyn turned and stalked away before the Dwarf King could argue. But he felt Thorin's icy glare on his back until he turned a corner and disappeared from the Thorin's sight.

OOOOO

_AN: That's all for today folks! The next chapter will have Smaug in it, and I am just so excited for that! What did you think of Mirkwood and Lake Town? There's probably going to be two or three more chapters of this, depending on how long I make Smaug last. And I update on Friday night or Saturday morning. Feel free to leave a comment or question if you'd like. See ya later! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So I'm really not trying to make this all about Rhyn or anything, and it is still a Bilbo/Thorin story. But Rhyn has a big plot thing in this chapter, and there's some Rhyn/Thorin bonding time at one point. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, but there's a lot of Rhyn in this chapter and also a rape scene near the end. If that's not your cup of tea, I'll put a warning before the bad stuff and you can skip over it. Hope you enjoy anyways! _

OOOOO

There was a knock on the door of Bard's home early the next morning. And since Rhyn was already up, he took the liberty of answering it. Balin stood there, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. When he noticed the door was open, he looked up at Rhyn with no particular expression on his face.

"Morning Ranger. Thorin sent me to get you and Bilbo." Balin told him. Rhyn rubbed at his eyes with a sigh. He should have known it would be the crack of dawn that when they set off.

"I'm sure he's a bottle of sunshine this morning." Rhyn muttered.

"Yeah well...I think he was planning on asking Bilbo to court him last night. But then you left and came here, and he was foiled again." Balin explained, and Rhyn rolled his eyes.

"Go me." He grumbled. "We'll be there soon." He added. Balin nodded and headed back towards the Master's home. Rhyn closed the door and crossed the room to the couch Bilbo was sleeping on. "Bilbo. Hey it's time to get up. We have to go meet with the company." Bilbo blinked up at Rhyn sleepily and then glanced out the window at the barely risen sun.

"Already?" The Hobbit asked with a yawn.

"Unfortunately. How are you feeling this morning?" Rhyn sat down at the end of the couch when Bilbo sat up. The Hobbit frowned and then turned to the Ranger.

"I feel...scared. We're leaving to the mountain today. I'm going to have to go in there, where a Dragon sleeps. What if he wakes up? I mean, I always knew I'd have to go into the mountain once we reached it...but now I'm really scared." Bilbo admitted, his eyes watering a bit. Rhyn groaned at the pent up tears and wrapped his arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"You won't have to go in alone Bilbo. I'll go with you." He promised.

"But I was only brought on as the burglar because I can walk quietly and because Smaug won't know my scent. Having you there with me would be kind of the opposite of the plan." Bilbo reminded him. Rhyn shrugged.

"So? I'll go into the mountain with you. But I'll stay someplace where I can be silent and keep an eye on you. And if Smaug wakes up, I won't let anything happen to you." Bilbo looked up at him but he still looked doubtful.

"I don't think Thorin will-"

"Bilbo. This is very important. I don't give two fucks what Thorin thinks. I am here on this journey for you, not his highness. You are my brother, and I don't care what the King has to say, I'm going to protect you." Bilbo let himself slowly smile, and Rhyn brought the Hobbit into a hug. "You mean more to me than anything I've ever owned."

"That's not saying much...you're a Ranger. You hardly own anything." Bilbo pointed out with a smirk. Rhyn gave him a frown.

"Must you always call me on things like this?" He asked with exasperation.

"I am your little brother remember? To the best of my knowledge, this is what little brothers do. Annoy big brothers." Bilbo grinned, very proud with himself, before running off with his change of clothes. Rhyn chuckled warmly and sat back.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" He turned his head to look at Bard, who was standing in the doorway to his room. "That boy doesn't deserve to be incinerated. And I would rather like to live myself." Rhyn was suddenly reminded of their conversation on the barge. Bard was convinced that if Smaug woke up, Lake Town would be burned into oblivion. And he was probably right. Rhyn suddenly felt guilty for staying with Bard, for laughing into the night with him and his children. Their company may very well get Lake Town destroyed.

"I sincerely hope we don't wake the Dragon. If we do...is there any kind of protection for the Town? Some kind of refuge or a weapon?" Bard glanced up at a bunch of herbs that were hanging from a bar in the ceiling. But as Rhyn looked at it, he realized it wasn't just a bar. It was a black arrow, the kind Bard had talked about the night before. The only weapon capable of piercing a Dragon's hide. "That's perfect."

"No, it's not. Girion tried again and again to shoot Smaug dead with a Black Arrow, and it failed every time. What makes you think I would be able to succeed where my ancestor failed?" Bard sighed, sitting heavily on the opposite side of the couch, which Bilbo had abandoned. Rhyn leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Bain said that Girion knocked loose one of Smaug's scales under his left wing. If that's true, a black arrow fired with absolute precision should be enough to kill the beast. And I believe you have that skill." Bard scoffed.

"Do tell where this faith comes from." Bard asked dryly.

"I've seen you use your bow. And I believe, if the time comes, which I hope it doesn't, that you will rise to the occasion Bard." The Lake Man didn't reply, but he smiled very slightly.

"I'm ready to go." Bilbo said in a chipper voice as he reappeared. "Thank you for letting us stay here Bard! The Master seemed like a right git." He added.

"Oh he is. You be careful Master Baggins." Bard said paternally.

"I will. Come on Rhyn!" Bilbo pulled on his hand until Rhyn stood. Bard did as well, and held out his hand to shake.

"I wish you luck Rhyn of the Rangers of the North. And you Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." Bard shook first Rhyn's hand and then Bilbo's.

"You as well, Master Bard." Rhyn nodded and let Bilbo pull him out of the house. "Why are you so excited all the sudden? What happened to be scared?"

"Well...I have you. So I'm not scared. And...I have always wanted to see a Dragon. But don't tell the Dwarves that, they'll think I'm crazy."

"I think you're crazy. Wanting to see a Dragon." Rhyn muttered. Bilbo pouted up at him, and Rhyn sighed. "I mean crazy in the best way possible. With all the love in the world." He assured the Hobbit, who's frown turned instantly into a grin. They navigated back to the Master's house, where the Dwarves were all waiting. Some looked far too tired to be conscious (Fili and Kili namely) but most just looked anxious. Thorin on the other hand, shot the most heated glare Rhyn had ever seen in his direction. He returned it with a snarky smile.

The Master gave them a little going away speech, and then they all climbed into a boat and were off. Thorin stood majestically at the front of the boat as it sailed away from Lake Town and towards the mountain. Bilbo sat next to Rhyn near the back, silently tapping his feet. When the boat reached the end of the river, they were on foot again, and they came to an overhang that allowed them a full view of the wreckage of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo breathed, a shiver going down his spine. Just imagining how many people died in the remains of the once great city made him sad. Made him think of his parents...No! He was not going to let his mind wander and end up having another episode! Especially not when they were so close to the end of their journey, and almost to the moment where he was needed.

"The Desolation of Smaug." Balin told him bitterly. The rest of the hike to the very base of the mountain was spent in silence, and then they split up to look for the secret entrance. Somehow, Durin's Day had snuck up on them and they only had a few hours until the sun went down. It was Bilbo who eventually spotted the stairs that led up the side of a statue and to a ledge. If Rhyn spotted said stairs a half hour earlier, no one had to know that. The last hour of sunlight was spent getting to the ledge, and then they waited for the last light of day. When the last light failed to reveal the keyhole, Rhyn was amazed at how fast the Dwarves gave up.

When it was just him and Bilbo left of the ledge, he took one look at the Hobbit and knew Bilbo was on the edge of an episode.

"I...I don't understand. We've come so far. Why are they giving up?" Bilbo hiccuped and Rhyn brought him into a hug. He let Bilbo sob on him for a few minutes, but was delighted when Bilbo didn't lapse into an episode. He just...cried. That pained Rhyn, but it also showed him just how much this quest had helped his brother. And now, the Dwarves were just going to walk away, after all they had been through to get here.

It was pure luck that Rhyn looked up and saw the moonbeam on the keyhole.

"Bilbo, get the Dwarves. It's the moonlight. It's what shows the keyhole." Rhyn pointed out, and Bilbo instantly scurried off to call back the Dwarves. Rhyn in the meantime looked for the key Thorin had dropped. He found it near the edge of the ledge and quickly snatched it up, handing it to Thorin when he reappeared. The Dwarf King nodded, with an actual look of gratitude on his face, and slowly approached the glowing stone. He made sure to look extra majestic as he put the key in the keyhole and turned it, a loud clank signaling that the door was open.

A warm breeze escaped from the new entrance to the mountain, smelling metallic and gravely and somewhat sulfurous. But the Dwarves didn't seem to notice, or care, that their mountain smelled old and musty. Balin was actually crying, and Thorin sounded choked up as he talked about knowing the halls, and remembering the stone of the mountain. Rhyn waited for all the others to walk into the mountain to follow. Just in time to hear one of them reading an inscription about Durin's folk and the Heart of the Mountain and all that weird Dwarf crap.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked, in reference to the Heart of the Mountain.

"The Arkenstone." Balin sighed.

"Right. And what's that?" Bilbo asked again.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin rumbled from further ahead, a small smile on his lips. The smile vanished and he approached Bilbo until he was only inches apart from the Hobbit. "Can I depend on you Bilbo? Can you do this without falling to your illness?" Thorin whispered the words, but they were all in such close quarters that everyone heard. Bilbo swallowed nervously, but nodded his head resolutely.

"I'll walk the lad down." Balin said to break the tension.

"No, I'll do it. I'm going with him." Rhyn said in a voice that suggested they not argue with him. But of course, telling Thorin not to argue basically guaranteed an argument.

"Do you want the Dragon to wake up? The whole reason we brought a Hobbit was because he's small, quiet, and a smell the Dragon won't recognize!" Thorin hissed.

"I am a Ranger, Thorin Oakenshield. I am quick and I am quiet and I will not be waking the Dragon. I am going with my brother. But if it makes you feel better, I have agreed to wait at the end of the passage, and I will not enter the treasury with Bilbo. Unless he needs me." Thorin wanted to argue further, but Balin put his hand on the King's shoulder.

"It will do no harm Thorin. And frankly, it would be better for someone to be there with Bilbo. Just in case." The older Dwarf spoke reasonably and Thorin lost all his hostility.

"Very well. I wish you both luck." With that Thorin stormed back out onto the ledge, and Rhyn nodded to Balin in thanks. He was not looking forward to an argument with Thorin, and once again it had been diverted.

"Come on Bilbo." Rhyn murmured, and they began down the long dark tunnel that eventually, after a ridiculously long time of walking, let out into the largest room Bilbo had ever seen. The whole thing must have been the size of Lake Town! He couldn't even begin to imagine how big the rest of Erebor was, if this was only the treasury! And the room was completely filled with mountains of gold and jewels.

"They want me to find one white jewel. In all of this." Bilbo breathed before shaking his head. "This is madness." He added.

"I tried to tell you that back in Rivendell." Rhyn muttered, and Bilbo smiled warmly at him. "You don't have to do this Bilbo. You didn't listen to me then, but maybe you will now."

"Rhyn, I signed the contract, came on the journey, and walked all the way down here. I'm not giving up now." Bilbo said resolutely. Rhyn sighed.

"I thought you'd say that. Alright, go ahead. I'll stay here, but try not to go out of my eyesight. Else I might follow you." Rhyn warned, and Bilbo winked before carefully walking down into the piles of riches. What followed was surely hours of searching, during which time Rhyn alternated between watching Bilbo, and examining the hall for possible hiding places the Dragon might have. He concluded after a bit of thought that Smaug was buried beneath one of the towering mountains of treasure. The only question was which mountain. There were plenty here that allowed him to be completely hidden from sight. So really he couldn't be sure.

When the pile of gold that Bilbo was standing on began to move, Rhyn was instantly moving as well, towards his brother. Bilbo ran towards him as well, but in the end, the Dragon was quicker. It slid between the two, grinning evilly, and grabbed one of it's "guests" in each claw.

"What do we have here? A Man and his...what exactly are you?" Smaug sneered at Bilbo.

"I-I'm his brother." The Hobbit tried to sound strong, but his voice cracked.

"But you are not a Man. I have never come across your scent before. It is most curious. Won't you tell me what you are? Before you become my dinner." The Dragon purred, and Bilbo whimpered. Rhyn could see from where he was that Bilbo was beginning to revert to his child state.

"Smaug! Listen!" Rhyn shouted, drawing the Dragon's attention back towards him. "Let him go! Look at him, he's hardly half the size of me. He won't be a satisfying meal. And his scent, so distinctive as you've said, will probably lead you to the others." Rhyn called, hoping against hope that he could get Bilbo out of this. Rhyn could take care of himself, but not while he was taking care of Bilbo as well.

"Others? Are there more of you, little thief?" Smaug asked, excitement lighting his giant golden eyes. Bilbo shook his head fervently but couldn't seem to produce any words.

"Dwarves, Lord Smaug. There's a whole company of them." Rhyn shouted, snaring Smaug's attention again.

"Rhyn! Stop it!" Bilbo called, astounded that his brother would give the Dwarves away.

"If you let him go, you will only benefit." Smaug considered it for a few moments before idly putting Bilbo down on a gold free walkway that happened to lead to the tunnel.

"And what about you, _Rhyn_? Should I let _you_ go?" Smaug questioned, bringing the Ranger up closer to his face.

"Well, I mean, it would be preferable." Smaug laughed, actually laughed, and it felt like an earthquake to the poor Hobbit who was still standing stock still on the walk way. Rhyn felt himself being dropped, and he landed hard on his shoulder. Gold was not the best cushion for a fall. He looked up just in time to see Smaug changing. He knew Dragon's possessed all kinds of strange magic, some that were never recorded in books and had never been seen. But he had never thought that Smaug would be able to change his skin. Beorn could do it, so it was not impossible, but to see Smaug shrink himself down to the size and form of a Man...it was entirely different than anything on Middle Earth.

He was so entranced by the change that he realized too late the Man form Smaug was coming for him. He scrambled up and ran towards the walkway where Bilbo was now openly gaping at the scene in front of him.

"Go Bilbo! Go back to the Dwarves!" Rhyn called as he ran, and it snapped Bilbo out of his trance. The Hobbit looked torn. On one hand, Rhyn was telling him to go. But on the other, Rhyn might get hurt or captured. He couldn't just leave his brother. "I'll join you soon enough! Go!" Rhyn practically roared, and with a final sad look at his Ranger, Bilbo turned and ran for the secret tunnel. Rhyn got far enough to see Bilbo disappear into the dark tunnel before he was tackled and pressed harshly into the gold beneath him. Smaug sat on the small of his back, and pinned his wrists down so the only thing he could do was wriggle. Though he was in the shape of a Man, Smaug was still very much stronger than him.

"It's touching really. That you would give yourself up for something not even related to you. Not really." Smaug hissed in his ear.

"He is my brother, I would do anything for him!" Rhyn growled, bucking to try and knock Smaug off of him. It was as fruitless as his squirming was.

"Oh I count on it." Smaug sounded far too pleased with himself as he said that. "And I have the perfect thing in mind."

OOOOO

"Thorin! Thorin, Smaug has Rhyn! He changed into a Man and he has my brother!" Bilbo yelled as he emerged from the mountain, making every Dwarf on the ledge jump to his feet. "We have to help him! Come on!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo by his shoulder before the Hobbit could disappear back into the tunnel.

"Bilbo, wait, what happened?" Thorin demanded, ushering the frantic Hobbit to a rock, which Fili gladly vacated so Bilbo could sit. "Tell us from the beginning." Bilbo poured the tale out quickly, so quickly that some of the Dwarves couldn't understand anything he was saying. But Thorin and Balin at least heard every word, and by the time Bilbo stopped and took several deep breaths of air, they both looked very grim.

"Come on, we have to save him! It's all my fault he's even here, I have to help him!" Bilbo tried to rise and go back to the tunnel, but was unceremoniously shoved back down by the Dwarf King.

"There is nothing we can do for him now. But this is a rare opportunity. The Dragon has taken the form of a Man, and he is more susceptible to harm in such a form. All we need to do is have Kili fire an arrow from the tunnel entrance, or sneak up on him with a dagger." Thorin spoke mostly to the air, since a good majority of the Dwarves were more concerned with Rhyn. They had all grown to like Rhyn, even if they didn't say it. Or talk to him. Or try to talk to him. Or do anything really to interact with him. But he was a good Man, one of the few left. He did not deserve death by Dragon, especially if Smaug was planning on drawing it out.

"Do what you must, but I am going back for my brother!" Bilbo snarled and pushed right past Thorin. He didn't get two feet before the Dwarf King had a hand wrapped around his wrist and was yanking him back. Bilbo flailed for a moment, and almost fell due to being off balance, but he recovered and glared at Thorin.

"You will not go back in that mountain, you have already failed once, and look what it has brought!" Bilbo flinched back at the cold words, like Thorin had physically struck him. "Balin, I want you to consider the best plan of attack while I escort Master Baggins back down to the base of the Mountain." He added, and gave no one a chance to protest, simply marched off, dragging Bilbo along with him.

"Thorin don't do this! Rhyn is still in there! He could be in terrible pain right now! Please! He's my brother!" Bilbo yelled, cried, fought, did anything he could to break away from Thorin and get back to Rhyn. But in the end, all his fighting did was wear him out. By the time they were at the bottom of the mountain, he was silently weeping and stumbling along, letting Thorin lead him and unable to fight. But his mind never stopped buzzing about ways to save his brother. He must still be alive. Why would Smaug turn himself into a Man if he was just going to kill Rhyn? He could do that much quicker, and much easier, in his Dragon form!

Thorin sat Bilbo down on a boulder, and Hobbit practically collapsed onto his side, bringing his knees to his chest and crying into them. He was not expecting Thorin to sit next to him, or to start running his fingers through his hair.

"Bilbo...I can't let you go back into that mountain. I can't...because I can't let you get hurt. I don't think I would be able to bear that." Bilbo peeked up at the Dwarf King, who sounded so soft and quiet, which was strange compared to his normal way of speaking. Cold and harsh and uncaring of who he was insulting or hurting with his words.

"I have to help Rhyn." Bilbo sniffled.

"I will do my best to help your brother. But you will stay out of the mountain for so long as the Dragon is within. Am I understood?" Bilbo sniffled again, and wiped his nose on his sleeve, before nodding.

"Please...he's done so much for me. If it weren't for him...I would not be here now. He means more to me than anything in Middle Earth. If he were to die...because of me...I would never be able to forgive myself. I know I would return to that terrible state he first met me in. And I fear I would never recover." Thorin sighed, and cupped his hand around Bilbo's tear stained cheek.

"I will try to save the Ranger. I promise. But please, keep yourself safe. I would prefer you to stay on the ledge, but you must promise to not enter the mountain." Thorin kept his eyes locked on Bilbo's, making sure the Hobbit understood the seriousness of the situation. Bilbo looked hesitant, but at long last he nodded. "Then we shall return." Thorin said decisively, but was stopped from rising by Bilbo's small hand on his.

"Thorin...why do you want me to be safe? You didn't even want me to come on this quest, and you hate me for reasons I don't understand. So why are you trying to keep me from harms way?" Thorin was prepared to lie. To say something simple like, 'You're part of my company' or something like that. But the way Bilbo was looking at him, with huge blue eyes and a trembling bottom lip, he just couldn't. Instead he sighed and looked down at the ground.

"It's because I care for you Bilbo. I've acted terribly to you and your brother, but in all honesty, I have never felt more protective and adoring of someone, besides members of my family. I want you to be safe, because I could not bear it if you were hurt." Bilbo didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to just leave Thorin hanging. Instead he curled up next to Thorin and laid his head on the Dwarf's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Bilbo asked, when he remembered how to form sentences. He just...couldn't believe it! Thorin cared for him!

"I am not the best with words, little Hobbit. Honestly, I'm surprised that I haven't messed this up already." Bilbo chuckled and looked up at the Dwarf King.

"I thought you hated me. That you wanted me to leave." He reminded the King.

"I did want you to leave. I wanted you to go somewhere you wouldn't be hurt, or in danger. Somewhere you could be taken care of and waited on hand and foot." He sighed. "But Rhyn told me that this quest has helped you. And I couldn't send you away if this was helping you."

"It has. It really has. I thought I was going to have an episode earlier, but I didn't. I pushed it away. I've never been able to do that before." Thorin smiled and wrapped his arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "Thank you for not sending me away." He added. The peaceful moment was broken when Bilbo suddenly shot up. "We have to help Rhyn! How could I just be sitting here when he's in danger! Hurry! I'll stay on the ledge, but please hurry!" Thorin nodded and grabbed Bilbo's hand so they could run back up the stairs to the ledge. He would help Rhyn. Even if it was just to make Bilbo happy.

OOOOO

Rhyn threw all his weight against the door of the small room Smaug had thrown him in, but it didn't budge. It was made of wood, but it was a Dwarf made door. Of course it wasn't going to give. The metal bolts and lock would be impossible to break, and the wood was plenty thick. Age had done nothing to weaken either the iron or the wood. And only a key would open the lock, a key with Smaug took with him.

With a huff, Rhyn slid down the wall next to the door and put his head in his hands. He was confused. He assumed that Smaug was going to torture and kill him, and then eat him afterward. But instead the Dragon had knocked him out, carried him somewhere in the mountain, and left him in this room with no way of knowing when or why Smaug would be back. He'd spent the last half an hour just trying to escape. But there were no windows, and only one door that would not be moved. He'd even found some scraps of wood to try and fiddle with the lock, but it was impossible.

His mind turned to Bilbo. His brother must have gotten out, he'd seen Bilbo run into the tunnel. But was he still safe? Smaug probably did exactly what Rhyn suggested and hunted the Dwarves from outside the mountain, following Bilbo's scent. He had not meant for Smaug to actually do it! He was just trying to distract the Dragon so he would let Bilbo go, and then Rhyn could kill the beast before he could hunt the others. He was _not_ expecting Smaug to change his shape, or knock him out. He _wasn't_ surprised that he took his weapons though. Who knew if he'd ever see them again. He just sharpened his sword too!

He jumped when a key was turned in the lock and was on his feet by the time the door was pushed open. He was fully expecting it to be Smaug, so when Thorin walked into the room, his sword extended in the possibility that there was danger waiting, Rhyn was confused. But Thorin sighed in relief and sheathed his sword.

"There you are. Come on, we have to go." Rhyn didn't budge. He was more than confused, he was suspicious.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The trail. Smaug left a trail of footprints in the dust out in the hallway. And the key was sitting next to the door so I assumed..." Thorin shrugged. "Honestly I didn't think it would be so easy. I was fully expecting a trap."

"Way too easy. You'd think a Dragon would know better." Rhyn frowned. "I think we should still be prepared for a trap." He sighed, but walked out of the room. He looked left and right but saw nothing. "Didn't you bring back up?" Rhyn whispered to Thorin.

"They're in the treasury, looking for Smaug. Is he still in Man form?"

"I don't know, I've been trapped, thank you very much. Did you bring Bilbo back into the mountain?" He asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I didn't bring him back here. He's waiting at the base of the mountain, so he won't be tempted to run back in here." Rhyn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Thorin smiled slightly. "You really care so much about him." Thorin rumbled, and that gave Rhyn pause. Thorin never talked like that. With emotion. At least, never to Rhyn.

"I think it's pretty obvious I care about him. I don't call him brother for kicks." Rhyn pointed out.

"No, I know. But you convinced Smaug to let him go, at your own expense, so he could be safe."

"You would do the same."

"No I wouldn't! I have a whole company to think of! He's a great kid, but I have bigger things on my plate Rhyn." Rhyn stopped walking and after a few steps, so did Thorin. The Dwarf King looked back at him expectantly and frowned when he saw the look Rhyn was giving him.

"You're not Thorin." Rhyn murmured, disappointed in himself for buying the charade in the first place. The fake Thorin scrunched his brows together.

"Of course I'm Thorin. We don't have time for this Rhyn, we have to move." Rhyn shook his head, and fake Thorin glared. "Rhyn-"

"For one thing, Thorin has never called me Rhyn a day that he's known me. For another, he loves my brother. He thinks he hides it well, but he really doesn't. And another thing, he never speaks with emotion, not to me. I don't know if you're Smaug, or some other creepy creature that's made it's home in the abandoned halls, but you're not fooling me." Fake Thorin just stood there, not quite shocked, but definitely taken back. Then the cruelest smirk crossed his face, and he chuckled, deep in his throat.

"Very good Rhyn. But I must ask, what does he call you?" He asked, reaching for his sword.

"Ranger." Rhyn admitted with a heated glare. "What should I call you?"

"Oh I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. You knew I wasn't Thorin, but not that I'm me?" Blue eyes flashed golden, and Rhyn frowned. "There, you do know who I am. And anyway, do you think I would let others into my mountain? Other...what did you call them...creepy creatures?" Smaug sneered, rolling his neck before letting himself change back into his Man form. Rhyn took a moment to look the Human form Dragon over, since he'd been a little distracted the last time he was faced with the shape shifting beast.

Smaug had black, lightly curled hair that touched his shoulder blades and cruel molten gold eyes. His face was fairly Elvish, with sharp features and fair skin. He was taller than Rhyn was, though only by a few inches, and in all fairness, he looked slighter than the Ranger. But he already knew Smaug was stronger than him. He was also naked from his waist up, only covered by brown breeches. Where he got breeches, Rhyn would never know. But, to be fair to Smaug, he was rather attractive. Rhyn could understand how people could fall under a Dragon Spell, if this is what they looked like.

"Can you take any form?" Rhyn asked coldly.

"Why, is there one you prefer? An Elf perhaps?" Legolas immediately flashed across his mind, but he pushed the thought away. He was not going to go there, not right now.

"What did you hope to achieve with this anyway? Pretending to be Thorin, I mean."

"Oh I was just curious to see if I could trick you. I knew it would never work if I took the Half Man's form, so I chose the Dwarf instead." Smaug shrugged, then smirked and started to stalk forward. Rhyn took a step back for every step the Dragon took forward.

"Are they really here? The Dwarves? Or did you kill them?"

"Ugh, they're being so difficult. I left the mountain to find them, but they locked themselves inside the hidden passageway. I considered following your half man's scent to the secret entrance in the treasury, but I would have to be in Man Form to navigate the tunnel. I may be strong in this form, but even I have reservations about taking on thirteen Dwarves and whatever your Bilbo is while covered with mortal flesh. I don't exactly have a death wish. So I thought I would amuse myself with you while I wait for them to come out from hiding."

"I'm not that amusing. And I would rather not entertain you." Rhyn deadpanned.

"You don't even know what I have in mind." Smaug pouted, but even it looked sinister.

"I can guess that I won't like it." Smaug shrugged, conceding to his point.

"You probably won't. Not at first, at least. But I seem to remember it's a favorite activity of Men." Rhyn was not comfortable with what he was insinuating.

"Maybe other Men." Smaug laughed, and then his eyes focused on something behind Rhyn. The Ranger knew he shouldn't take his eyes off the Dragon, but he glanced over his shoulder regardless. What if it was one of the Dwarves? Or a gap in the floor? But there was nothing. And when he turned his head back to look at Smaug, the Dragon was right in front of him. Rhyn moved to punch him, but Smaug grabbed his wrist, and then his other one. Rhyn suddenly found himself being pressed against the wall with Smaug flush against his body. "I don't understand. Why me?"

"I'm not exactly attracted to Dwarves and Half Men. And you are very visually appealing. I have not had a mate in centuries, and even Dragons can feel lust." As he spoke, Smaug nuzzled Rhyn's neck, the Ranger tensing and trying to lean away. He knew the complexities of sex, but he had never had any interests in it. He was a Ranger. He had a duty, he protected people. And he was a man of honor. He was not going to bed a random woman and just hope she didn't fall pregnant. Between all of his excuses lied a very important fact. He had never taken someone, or been taken, to bed.

"There are thousands of others on Middle Earth who would be more than delighted to go to bed with you, as long as they did not know what you really are. Wouldn't you rather have a willing and enthusiastic partner?" Rhyn managed to sound remarkably calm as he tried to dissuade the Dragon.

"I have no wish to prowl the streets of Lake Town looking for a mate, and I will not be leaving my mountain for something as trivial anyways. You have come to me, and you would do anything for your brother, remember? I'll let them go. I won't hurt any of them, especially not the Half Man, if you come to my bed and let me sate my lust." Rhyn didn't know what to do. He did not want to let Smaug take him. But this could be his only opportunity to get everybody out alive. Including those in Lake Town.

"If I do this...you'll spare their lives. And those in Lake Town as well." Smaug quirked his head.

"How did you know I was intending to destroy Lake Town?" He questioned, though he wore a wry smile as he asked.

"Because you're a Dragon. It's not that difficult a leap to make. If you spare them, all of them, then I will not fight you. I will do whatever you want me to." Smaug seemed to think about it for a moment before snorting a laugh.

"The problem with your proposition is this. I am already offering you fourteen lives in exchange for your own. And I do not need you to consent anyways. I've already established my strength over your own, I don't care if you fight."

"But you would enjoy it more if I did not. All I am asking you to do is to not destroy Lake Town." Again Smaug took a moment to apparently consider it.

"If I spare Lake Town, then I demand your life. Not in an I'm-going-to-kill-you kind of way. You will live out the rest of your life here, in my mountain, in my bed. Pleasing me whenever I choose and never fighting me. That is the only thing I will accept in exchange. This means that you will never see your brother again. You will never stand in the sun or feel a cool wind on your skin. So make your choice." Rhyn thought very carefully about everything Smaug had said. And he very quickly made a plan. If he could outrun Smaug, just until he had a place to hide, then he could sneak into the treasury later and find his weapons. And as long as Smaug was covered in "mortal flesh" then he could kill the Dragon. And he wouldn't have to give anything to him.

With that decided, Rhyn brought his foot down with crushing force on Smaug's, and the fact that he was wearing boots and the Dragon was not, worked very much to his advantage. Smaug howled in pain and stumbled away, allowing Rhyn to bolt down the hall. He wasn't even pursued, but he was pretty sure it was because Smaug could simply scent him out later. With that in mind, he decided not to find a place to hide. Instead he followed the dust tracks that Smaug himself had mentioned earlier and ran as fast as he could towards the treasury. He was not going to submit to a Dragon. He was going to kill Smaug, and save the lives of the company and the lives of the Lake Men. Most importantly, he would be saving himself.

OOOOO

Bilbo was just itching to go down the tunnel to the treasury. But Thorin demanded that they all stay where they were. As long as they were in the tunnel, Smaug would have to take Man form to come for them. Which meant he would be vulnerable. It was better that they stayed put and waited. But every minute they waited, the possibility that Rhyn was being hurt grew. Thorin saw the distress on his Hobbit's face, and he felt impossibly guilty for causing it. But this was what they had to do. At least, what the others had to do.

"I'm going down there." Thorin said quite randomly. This of course was met by a wave of protests.

"He's probably waiting at the entrance to burn you alive the second you show your face!"

"That's just madness!"

"You said we should all wait here together!"

"What if he captured you too and tortures you!"

"It's too dangerous to face a Dragon alone!"

"Enough!" Instantly silence fell in the tunnel. "I am going down there. I will find the Ranger, and together, we will kill the Dragon...if he's in Man form. If he's not, we'll return to the tunnel. That is that, and you will not dissuade me. Stay put!" Thorin ordered and started off down the tunnel. The sound of feet following him made him stop and turn. Bilbo walked up to him and threw his arms around the Dwarf.

"Thank you Thorin." He breathed before kissing the Dwarf on the cheek.

"Of course Bilbo." Thorin replied, dipping his head to give Bilbo a real kiss. The Hobbit stretched up onto his tip toes to deepen the kiss, his insides feeling warm. But all too soon, Thorin pulled away, with a chuckle at Bilbo's pout. "Time is of the essence my love." Thorin reminded him.

"I know. Good luck." Thorin nodded, stole one last kiss, and continued on. The walk down into Erebor took longer than he thought it would. But then the tunnel ended and opened up into the treasury. Thorin had to take a moment, feeling himself gape at the magnificent wealth of his people. And then he collected himself and went on, being wary of any movement or noises. Not wary enough, because suddenly he found himself on the ground with a knife at his throat and a very angry looking Rhyn on top of him.

"What was the first thing you said to Gandalf after you saw Bilbo in Rivendell?" Rhyn demanded through his teeth, pressing the knife harder against Thorin's neck when the Dwarf King tried to push him away.

"Ranger, what is the meaning of this?! Get off of me!" Thorin yelled, but Rhyn did not let up at all. He had to make sure it was really Thorin. He would not be tricked.

"What did you say?!" Rhyn snarled, and Thorin relaxed in his hold, trying to remember that far back.

"I asked him if Bilbo was meant to be our Burglar, and then I said that I wasn't surprised by what I saw. I said that Hobbits were too soft for such a journey." He recalled, and Rhyn held him pinned for another few moments before relaxing and moving off of the confused Dwarf. Rhyn rubbed a hand down his face and looked apologetically at Thorin. "Mind telling me what that was about?" Thorin grumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Smaug took your form, to try and trick me. I needed to make sure it was really you." He explained, sounding alarmingly tired.

"Has he hurt you?" Thorin asked, actually managing to sound concerned. If Rhyn wasn't sure that only Thorin could answer his question, he might doubt this was really him. But no, the Dwarf King was actually worried for him.

"No. He wanted to take me to his bed. Apparently Dragon's lust just as Men do, and he's been without a mate for centuries. He tried to convince me that if I lay with him, he would spare the Company's lives, but he was still going to destroy Lake Town. And I didn't really believe that he would spare you, despite his words." Rhyn explained. No wonder he looked so worn. "I think I broke his foot, or at least a few of his toes. And I don't think he'd begun to pursue me yet. But I can't imagine he will be kind when he does."

"Then we should get out of here. Let him come to us, in the tunnel."

"He is willing to wait for us to come to him. And we do not have many rations Thorin. He won't care if we starve to death, and if we come out of that tunnel when he is in Dragon form, he will kill us before we can blink. And then he will go destroy Lake Town as well. We must act now, while he is still in Man form."

"But we do not even know where he is!"

"I do." They both turned and looked up at a walkway above them. Smaug leered down at them before disappearing out of view. It was more than unsettling, it was terrifying. "I've been following you discreetly Rhyn. And no, you did not break my foot. Good try though. I like spirited mates. As for you Oakenshield, do you honestly believe I would be stupid enough to seek you out in that tunnel of yours?" His voice range from a thousand different angles, making it all the more difficult to pinpoint his location.

"Show yourself!" Rhyn yelled, but was met only with a condescending laugh.

"Patience love." Smaug cooed, and both the Man and the Dwarf saw red at the pet name.

"We need to get to the tunnel." Thorin hissed. Rhyn looked hesitant but nodded, following after Thorin. They were within sight of the entrance when Smaug jumped down from a balcony and landed perfectly in their path. Despite the long distance he jumped, the Dragon did not even look bothered, where a true Man would probably have broken several bones. Thorin immediately drew his sword, and Rhyn did as well. His weapons were relatively easy to find, left in the same place he'd been tackled by Smaug the first time. He was very happy to find them.

"So naïve of you to think your little weapons can hurt me. I may have the form of a Man, but my skin is still plenty thick." Smaug sounded painfully patronizing. "Now run along, Dwarf. Rhyn and I have business to see to." The grin Smaug sent the Ranger made his blood boil.

"You must be more insane than I believed if you think I'm leaving a member of my company to your mercy." Thorin growled, and Rhyn could honestly say he was surprised for a moment. Then he realized Thorin had probably promised Bilbo he'd save Rhyn, and he would get no points for failing. Still, he was glad to have some kind of support.

"Oh how disgustingly loyal of you. But I will take what is mine." Smaug drawled, apparently loosing interest in the entire situation.

"I am not yours!" Rhyn shouted, gripping his sword even tighter. Smaug had the gall to actually laugh. He started advancing on the pair, and before Thorin could bring his sword down from raising it, Smaug shoved him hard. The Dwarf King went flying off the edge of the walkway, smacking his head soundly on the edge of a treasure chest and falling unconscious. Rhyn's eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps, keeping his sword extended.

"It's a pity you didn't just take me up on my offer Rhyn. I was going to keep you anyways, but you're right. I do prefer you to consent. But I don't suppose it matter too much. Eventually you will submit to me. Even if it takes a few years." Smaug stated conversationally, stalking forward the whole time. Rhyn's eyes continually flicked from the ground around him to the Dragon, making sure he wasn't going to fall off the walkway, while at the same time keeping an eye on Smaug. He knew he was coming up on the end of the walkway, and there would be stairs he'd have to run down, but he was trying to formulate a plan to work around that.

"As tempting as your offer was, I would rather die than be yours."

"Oh how cute. You're pathetic belief that you'll be escaping this is truly adorable." The end of the walkway came faster than Rhyn expected, and when his left foot met with thin air, a gasp was torn from his mouth. But he didn't fall. Smaug grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, and used his grip to yank Rhyn forward before turning and throwing the Ranger to the ground. Rhyn didn't even have time to recover from his impact with the unforgiving stone. Smaug was straddling him and attacking his clothes with a savagery Rhyn had never before encountered. The Ranger grabbed for his dagger, but his hand never met with the cold steel. Smaug grabbed both of his wrists and yanked his belt free before flipping the Man and tying his hands tightly behind his back.

OOOOO RAPE SCENE AHEAD STOP READING NOW IF THIS DISTURBS YOU OOOOO

"Let me go!" Rhyn yelled uselessly, bucking wildly to toss the Dragon off of him. All he got for his troubles was a dark chuckle.

"Now, which way shall I have you? On your back or on your knees? Do you have a preference? I aim to please after all."

"You're sick!" Rhyn snapped, and Smaug smirked.

"I think I want to see your face as I take you. There's always time to experiment with positions later." Smaug said sweetly, turning Rhyn back around to face him. With his arms bound beneath him, it made his back arch in a way that made his chest stick out, and Smaug was obviously pleased by it. The Dragon slid his hands beneath Rhyn's tunic, his skin feeling terribly warm against the Man's. Rhyn hissed through his teeth and squirmed, already hating the feeling. It was too warm, too invasive.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Rhyn gritted out through his teeth. Smaug grinned and latched his mouth onto Rhyn's neck, sucking and biting. His hands meanwhile busied themselves tugging the Ranger's clothes off, not caring if he ripped something as he went. He wrenched Rhyn's trousers off before spreading his legs and eagerly situating himself between them. "Don't do this! Please!" Rhyn berated himself for sinking low enough to beg. But he would do anything to stop Smaug.

"It's cute when you beg. Do it again." Smaug smirked, untying his own trousers. Rhyn set his mouth into a firm line. He was not going to let Smaug mock him. The Dragon shrugged and held two fingers in front of Rhyn's closed lips. "You'll want to open that mouth of yours. Unless you'd rather be dry when I take you." Rhyn knew it would be better to wet his fingers, better for him anyways, but he couldn't make himself open his mouth. "If you're sure." Smaug trilled, leaning back slightly and sliding his dry fingers down Rhyn's chest and over his hips before using one to tease the Ranger's entrance.

"Fine!" Rhyn gasped, letting his mouth fall open. Smaug leered at him as he brought his fingers back up and put them in his mouth. The Dragon kept curling and moving his fingers, just as a little added victory, and Rhyn glared hatefully at him the entire time. When Smaug deemed his fingers appropriately wet, he slowly removed them from Rhyn's mouth before quickly pressing one finger into Rhyn's entrance. The Ranger arched his back and cursed, but then snapped his mouth shut tightly so that no other sound would leave his lips.

"Oh Rhyn you're no fun, trying to be quiet like that. Where's that spirit I love so much?" Smaug taunted, adding another finger and stretching his captive.

"I'll let you know as I cut your head off." Rhyn sneered, but everything he said only seemed to amuse the Dragon above him.

"You're so tight. Am I your first? I would have thought a man with your face would have many trysts in his past. I don't exactly mind though."

"Do me a favor and shut up." Rhyn growled. This was bad enough without the Dragon going on like that. Smaug snickered and pressed a third finger in. It burned more than the others, but Rhyn stopped himself from making any kind of noise of discontent. He was not going to show Smaug how much this was hurting him.

"So tense. Relax, it might even feel good." Smaug pulled his fingers from Rhyn's entrance, and spit in his palm before stroking it up and down his length. Rhyn was very firmly not looking at the Dragon's member. He was pretty sure he didn't want to see the instrument of his defiling.

"I doubt it." Rhyn muttered. Smaug tsked, his free hand cupping Rhyn's face so the Ranger had to look at him.

"Well with that attitude..."

"Yes, it's my attitude that's the problem here." Rhyn yanked his face away from Smaug's hand, but Smaug only took a better grip, digging his nails into Rhyn's cheeks.

"This could feel so good for you. Just look at me. Look at my eyes." Smaug cooed sweetly, his burning golden iris' seeking out Rhyn's blue eyes. But the Man knew what he was trying to do, and very adamantly shut his eyes. He would not let Smaug draw him into a Dragon Spell. "You're so stubborn." Smaug muttered.

"You're just realizing this now?" Rhyn let himself smirk, and Smaug scoffed. And then the hand on his face was gone, moving down to grip his hips. And Smaug was thrusting forward, burying his length in Rhyn's entrance. The Ranger told himself he was not going to scream. He was a Man who had endured torture and pain before, and he had never screamed. But this was so much worse than ever before. Pained cries wrenched themselves from his lips as Smaug thrust, and it obviously spurred the Dragon to go faster.

"You'll learn to like this in time, anyways. Those little cries of yours will turn into the most beautiful moans. You'll scream my name and beg me to come inside of you." Smaug rambled on as he took Rhyn.

"In your pathetic, twisted dreams." Rhyn grunted, trying to pull his mind away from what was happening to him. While they were in Mirkwood, Legolas had told him about Elves, and what happened to them in different situations. If they were raped, they could will themselves to die. Their minds and bodies shut down so they felt no pain, and they went to the house of their ancestors. But Rhyn couldn't do that. All he could do was distract himself and pray it ended quickly.

"Where might your mind be Rhyn? Thinking of someone in particular? Imagining another?" Smaug's voice broke through his mental barrier, and he frowned. "Oh, you're not thinking at all. Trying to ignore me. What if I moved like this?" Rhyn's eyes snapped open when Smaug angled his hips and hit something inside of him that made a strangled yelp leave his mouth. "Ah, I thought that would do the trick. Men are so sensitive in the funniest of places. I've found that little bundle of nerves is my favorite." Smaug sounded so calm and collected, even though his curls were dripping with sweat and his breath was becoming ragged. And his smirk was terrible as he looked down at Rhyn.

"W-What is that?" Rhyn gasped out, feeling himself involuntarily harden as Smaug continued to batter that spot.

"It feels wonderful, doesn't it Rhyn? I really do hate forcing you into arousal, but you weren't going to let yourself any other way. There, now you're getting nice and hard." Rhyn squirmed relentlessly, gritting his teeth and arching his back and trying to think of something, anything, that would take his mind away. He was having enough trouble as it was, but then Smaug's hand wrapped around his member and his mind went blank of everything but what was happening.

"S-Stop it!" Rhyn tried to tell himself that he was not begging. But the dark chuckle Smaug breathed did not allow his illusion to last.

"I don't think you mean that. I think you want me to keep going until you can't even scream anymore. Until you're too worn out to keep your eyes open." Smaug taunted, thrusting particularly hard right at Rhyn's sweet spot, and drawing a cry from the Ranger's mouth. "See."

Rhyn could feel his resolve fading, much faster than he thought it would. And in it's absence, the deepest feelings of shame began to bloom. Because his body was in absolute heaven, even though his mind knew this was bad. This was worse than bad, this was despicable. But his hips kept rising to meet Smaug's thrusts, and moans kept finding their way out of his lips. He wanted nothing more than to disappear and never show his face again. How could he? How could he ever look at Bilbo, or Thorin, or any of them again? Knowing that his body was reacting to this terrible situation, it was worse than anything.

OOOOO END RAPE SCENE OOOOO

Suddenly Smaug stilled, and choked out a gasp, and Rhyn opened his eyes again. A sword was sticking through the Dragon's chest, a fat river of blood seeping down his stomach and all over Rhyn as well. Smaug looked confused and he looked over his shoulder to see Thorin, hand still on the hilt of the sword that was currently sticking through his body. Rhyn dug his heels into the ground and pushed himself away from the bleeding Dragon, pulling Smaug's member from his body in the same movement.

"Took you long enough." Rhyn panted, and Thorin rolled his eyes.

"I was a little busy being unconscious." The Dwarf King said sarcastically, pulling his sword from Smaug's body and pushing the Dragon forward. Smaug fell with no resistance, still shocked that he had let Thorin sneak up on him like that. Thorin knelt next to Rhyn and cut through the belt keeping his hands tied. The Ranger rubbed at his wrists as he stood up, wincing and cringing as he did so. Thorin handed him his sword, and nodded, knowing that Rhyn needed to finish this. For himself, he needed to finish this. Rhyn nudged Smaug onto his back, pointing the tip of Thorin's sword at the Dragon's neck. Smaug looked at him with confusion for a moment before laughing. And as much as it confused Rhyn, he didn't let his guard down.

"I suppose you'll be saying something terribly clever and memorable now." Smaug's laugh was ugly, and twisted with pain that he was so unaccustomed to feeling. Rhyn let himself smirk down at the bleeding Dragon, feeling just a little vindictive.

"Nope." Rhyn said simply before bringing down the sword in a brutal slice.

OOOOO

_AN: So. Yeah. That happened. It kind of steamrolled away from me, in all honesty. But in the next chapter, focus will return to Bilbo and his mental/emotional state. Please let me know what you think, whether you liked it or hated it or if you're annoyed it was so focused on Rhyn. Thanks for reading, see you next week. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This is the last chapter! And it's kinda shorter than the chapters usually are, especially the previous chapter. I think it resolves everything though, and this was only supposed to be a One Shot in the first place. Obviously I got carried away, making it multi chapter. But I hope you liked it, and I hope you like this final chapter! Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Thorin and Rhyn simply stared at Smaug's body for a long time, watching blood continue to drain lazily and pool around him. When the blood threatened to touch Rhyn's foot, he became aware that he was kind of covered in it. At least his lap was.

"Ugh. I don't suppose you brought a water skin with you." Rhyn muttered, glancing at Thorin.

"I did not. But it's still mostly wet, you could probably wipe it away." Thorin suggested, gesturing to the brown trousers Smaug had been wearing. Rhyn despised the though of anything of Smaug's touching him, but he wasn't going to use his own clothes. Some of which had been tossed over the side of the walkway. "I'll go retrieve them." Thorin proposed when he noticed Rhyn looking down at the piles of gold and his clothes. Rhyn made a noise of assent and started cleaning blood off of himself. Every movement sent a jolt of pain up his spine from his bum, but he did not let himself show his pain. Even if only Thorin could see it.

"Think the others heard any of that?" Rhyn wondered aloud.

"Doubt it. I told them to stay put near the door, and that is a very long way to hear from." Thorin replied, walking back up the stairs with Rhyn's trousers and coat. Luckily his shirt and undercoat were still on the walkway, and he pulled those on first. "Are you okay?" Thorin asked awkwardly, holding out the clothes he recovered.

"Just peachy." Rhyn muttered with hardly veiled anger. Then he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He murmured.

"I'm not surprised actually. You did just go through a traumatic experience. I was very snappy after Smaug took Erebor." Thorin told him, actually trying to make him feel better. Rhyn only nodded stiffly, clenching his teeth in pain as he stooped to pull his trousers on. "Oin will have an ointment you can use, for the pain. But the mental-"

"I don't want ointment, I don't want anything. And you will not tell any of them about this." Rhyn snapped, sending a harsh glare at the Dwarf King. Thorin was honestly shocked.

"You're not going to tell them? Not even Bilbo?"

"Especially not Bilbo. How do you think he would react? It's better that they don't know. Hell, I wish you didn't know." Rhyn finished pulling on his coat and tossed Smaug's trousers back over his corpse. He would put them back on the Dragon before the Company came into the treasury. He didn't want them to even guess at what had happened. "Look, I'm asking you, please don't tell them."

"You want me to lie to them."

"It's not lying unless they ask specifically you if Smaug raped me. All we have to do is tell them that he chased after me, cornered me, and you snuck behind him while I distracted him. You stabbed him, I cut his head off, and that was that." Thorin still didn't look happy. But then again, when did he ever look happy? "Just go get them, I'll put his trousers on and then I'm taking a nap. I've had far too much excitement today, thank you very much." Thorin didn't move towards the tunnel entrance, he just stood there and stared at Rhyn for a few moments.

"Okay. I won't tell them. But if you feel the urge to talk about it-"

"I won't, I can promise you that."

"But if you do. I guess you can talk to me." Thorin muttered the last sentence, like it was a real pain in the ass to think about having a conversation with Rhyn, much less one involving actual feelings and the like. Rhyn couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah. Sure." He agreed, if only to get Thorin to go away. The Dwarf King gave him an awkward nod before heading off into the tunnel. Rhyn took a few deep breaths before he knelt next to Smaug's body and worked the trousers back onto his body. They were appropriately bloodied to pretend they'd been there the whole time, but Rhyn was still worried. Bilbo knew him better than anyone in Middle Earth, and he would probably know Rhyn wasn't telling him the whole truth. But luckily, Bilbo had his own problems to think about.

Rhyn made true to his word and he found a nice little corner near the tunnel entrance to curl up in. Being in the fetal position actually made him feel better, and he drifted off into sleep very quickly. When Bilbo came running into the treasury frantically, eyes darting in every direction looking for his brother, he found Rhyn in the same position Rhyn laid down in. Curled into a ball, face set in a decidedly blank mask, and breathing deeply. Bilbo didn't have it in him to wake the Ranger, instead he smiled and took off his coat to lay over the Man. Rhyn always surrendered his coat if Bilbo needed it. The Hobbit didn't mind returning the favor.

"He looks exhausted." Bofur pointed out, coming to stand next to Bilbo.

"He just killed Smaug, wouldn't you be?" Nori rolled his eyes, and suddenly everybody remembered that there was a dead Dragon a few yards away from them. They all just kind of stared at it for a long time before anyone said anything.

"He looks much less fearsome in Man form." Gloin murmured.

"That may be because his head isn't attached." Dwalin suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. It's not because he's not a hundred feet in length." Gloin returned sarcastically.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kili wondered.

"Can we mount his head on the wall, like with a warg or a boar?" Fili proposed.

"No." Thorin immediately chimed. "Dwalin, carry the body to the front doors. We won't be able to put it outside, but at least it will be out of the way. I'll take the head." He ordered and moved forward to do as he said. "How many water skins are left?" He called over his shoulder. There was brief shuffling before Oin called out.

"Seven full, and half of an eigth."

"When Rhyn wakes up, give the half full skin to him." He figured it was the least he could do.

"Why?" Bilbo asked, worry in his tone.

"He did a lot of running, that's all." Thorin lied effortlessly, but it was only a lie in the sense that it wasn't the exact truth. Rhyn had done a lot of running, from what he understood. But it wasn't what he would want the water for. Bilbo accepted the excuse and trailed after Dwalin and Thorin as they went towards the gate. Once they were there, and had put the body down, Bilbo pulled Thorin back so Dwalin would walk ahead of them and out of hearing range.

"Is Rhyn okay? He hardly ever sleeps so soundly as he is now."

"He said he is fine. I did not pry." Thorin shrugged.

"He always says he's fine. I'll talk to him when he wakes. I could bear to wake him now. What about you? Are you okay?" The Hobbit asked, studying his Dwarf's face intently.

"I am perfectly okay Bilbo." Thorin assured him.

"Why is your head bleeding?" Bilbo asked with a quirked brow. Thorin brough his hand to his head and flinched when he felt the goose egg and dried blood there. In all the excitement of Rhyn being raped and then killing Smaug, Thorin had forgotten about the hit he'd taken and the chest he bashed his head on. And now that he was aware of it, his head was aching.

"Hit it during the confusion of fighting a Dragon. I'm alright, I promise. I'll have Oin look at it as soon as we return. But what about you? How are you feeling? Is your...condition acting up?" Bilbo's eyes lit up at that, and he looked excited.

"No! It's wonderful! I feel like I used to! Before my parents died! I think my condition is gone, or at least very close to being gone. I feel happy and...I'm not scared of being alone anymore. I mean, I have Rhyn and...I have..."

"Yes?" Thorin prompted, seeing Bilbo's hesitance.

"I have...you." Bilbo said shyly, looking down at his feet. Thorin smiled and tilted his face back up. His warm grin gave Bilbo hope, and soon the Hobbit was smiling as well.

"You've had me for longer than you can imagine Bilbo." He promised before claiming Bilbo's lips in a kiss. "I believe I love you." He breathed against Bilbo's lips.

"I believe I love you too." Bilbo said joyfully, rising to his tip toes to steal another kiss. "Will you prove it to me? That you love me?"

"What did you have in mind?" Thorin asked, though his mind was already wandering. However, his wandering came to an abrupt halt as he remembered the terrible sight of Rhyn being taken.

"Well...Erebor is yours again. I'm sure you know the way to the residential rooms." Bilbo let off in a sly voice. "B-But I should warn you that...well I've never...shared a bed...with anyone." Bilbo stuttered out, blushing up to his ears and down his neck. As much as Thorin wanted to kiss Bilbo and carry him over his shoulder to one of the mentioned residential rooms, he just couldn't. Not with the memory of Smaug thrusting into Rhyn so fresh in his mind. Instead he smiled sweetly and shook his head.

"In that case, I want it to be special. Would you mind waiting a few days? Until I can make everything perfect?" Bilbo pouted, and it was a most adorable sight. But he nodded.

"I suppose if you want to wait, I can bring myself to be patient. I do hope you won't keep me waiting for too long." Bilbo purred, a devious smile on his face. It made his stomach coil in anticipation, but once again it quickly vanished. He had to get his thoughts under control! It wasn't like he was the one who was raped, for Mahal's sake!

"Not very long at all." Thorin agreed. Bilbo twined their hands together and they started walking back to the treasury. Thorin couldn't help but think as they walked. If his mind was still impossibly fixed on what happened, he could only imagine how Rhyn would feel when he woke up.

OOOOO

"Rhyn! Wake up! You've been sleeping for hours!" Bilbo shouted, very close to his ear he might add, and Rhyn practically shot up from his sleep. Bilbo laughed and sat down next to the Ranger, completely missing the winces and grimaces Rhyn displayed as he shifted up into a sitting position. "I was getting worried something was terribly wrong. Speaking of, how are you doing? Thorin said you said you were fine, but you always say you're fine and I never really believe you." Bilbo chattered amiably. Rhyn put on his best fake smile.

"I'm great Bilbo. Smaug is dead. The Dwarves have their home back. And we can be on our way soon." Only silence met his statement. With a sigh, Rhyn admitted what he had been suspecting for some time. "You're staying here." Bilbo bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Thorin told me he loves me. And...I love him too. I want to stay here with him. And I was thinking...maybe you could stay here too." Bilbo looked at him with pleading eyes, eyes that Rhyn had never been able to resist until this moment. Because he didn't think he could stay in Erebor. Not after...

"I'll think about, okay?" Bilbo half smiled. At least it wasn't a no. Rhyn's eyes went from his brother to the walk way in front of them. Smaug's body was gone, but there was a big puddle of dried blood still remaining behind. Rhyn cringed just looking at it. But he very firmly refused to let himself think about the actual event.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bilbo asked, worriedly. Rhyn looked at him, realizing Bilbo had been watching him intently and had probably noticed the cringe.

"Yeah. Smaug got a gew good hits in before we killed him, and they kind of twinge." Rhyn lied just as easily as Thorin had, only he felt no guilt for doing so. He knew he couldn't tell Bilbo what happened. Bilbo would relapse, for sure.

"You should have Oin look at them." Bilbo suggested, but Rhyn shook his head.

"No, I don't think they'll even bruise. What about you? How are you?" Rhyn turned the conversation towards his Hobbit brother, knowing it was the best way to avoid talking about himself. Bilbo beamed at him.

"Rhyn...I feel wonderful! The weight in my mind and in my heart is just gone! And I'm not scared of being lonely, and I don't think I could ever be sad again!" Bilbo rejoiced, and Rhyn could tell he was as good as he said. His brother was completely different from the Hobbit he'd brought to Rivendell months ago. He was healthy and happy, and he didn't need Rhyn anymore. He didn't need the Sindarin phrase, except maybe in his own mind. It should make Rhyn happy! But he felt impossibly sad, because without a need to check up on Bilbo, he had no reason to stay in Erebor. And he didn't think he could, even if Bilbo begged him to.

"I'm so happy for you Bilbo. Really I am. You deserve nothing less than to be perfectly happy." Rhyn put on another fake smile. Bilbo launched himself at his brother and squeezed him in a big hug. When the show of affection ended, Bilbo began rambling on and on about what the future would hold and how happy he was to have a home and a family. But Rhyn only heard so much of it. What was he going to do now? He didn't want to leave Bilbo. But he couldn't stay here. He couldn't imagine himself returning to his life as a Ranger of the North either. His mind immediately summoned the image of Legolas and Mirkwood, and a voice told him that it would be perfect. Close enough to Bilbo, but far enough away from Erebor.

His mind made up, Rhyn let himself focus back on what Bilbo was saying. He smiled and nodded and laughed at all the right moments, and if Bilbo noticed how fake it was, he didn't say anything. He just kept on talking, filling the space between them with hopes and ambitions. Rhyn had never been more pleased to listen.

OOOOO

Bilbo's idea of a perfect future came to shuddering halt with the announcement of the army of Goblins and Orc's that were marching on Erebor. Thorin was still in good mental health, spending more time with Bilbo outside of the treasury than he spent inside of it. And even when they found the Arkenstone, Thorin was only so excited about the discovery. They rejoiced and then the King disappeared to have his own personal celebration with Bilbo.

When Thranduil and Bard and Dain showed up with their armies, offering support for different reasons, Thorin was ready and willing to accept their terms. Dain of course was just doing his duty. Now that Thorin had the Arkenstone and the rightful rule of the mountain, Dain would be foolish not to come to his aid. Thranduil wanted a renewal of their trade agreement that Thror had broken years previously. Thorin found himself surprisingly willing to take him up on the offer. And Bard asked for permission and support in rebuilding Dale for those folk in Lake Town who hailed from the once great city. Once again, thorinw as more than happy to agree.

The three armies had plenty of time to discuss and come up with a foolproof plan before the goblins and orcs arrives, and therefor when the battle started, it went their way from the get go. When the eagles and Beorn arrived, it was to a winning battle, which quickly ended after the addition support came. There were heavy losses on both sides, but not nearly as heavy as they could have been if cooperation between Men, Elves, and Dwarves was not as good as it was. And none of the company met a grim end.

Rhyn stayed in Erebor for a few weeks, until the Elves announced they would be returning to Mirkwood. And he broke the news to Bilbo that he was leaving with them. Of course, Bilbo was sad, and he cried, but he did not break down as he once would have. He still had Thorin, and Rhyn would be relatively close by. And the Ranger promised he would come back the moment he received a summon.

Once Rhyn left, Bilbo spent his time helping Ori restore the great library of Erebor, spending his nights curled up with the Dwarf King. Thorin had a short battle with Gold Sickness, but he was quickly recovered through the joint effort of Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili. From that point on, he avoided the treasury and gave all matters of coin to Balin to consider and decide. As well, he locked the Arkenstone away in the deepest vaults of the treasury. Somewhere he could find it if it was needed, but still not have it hang over his head every day.

Bilbo and Thorin were immesurably happy together. Any time Bilbo felt like he was slipping into depression, or maybe on the verge of an episode, he would think the Sindarin phrase and seek out one of the members of his family. Whether it be Thorin, or a member of the company, or one of his new Dwarf friends who came from the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills. As well, he often took walks to Dale to spend time with Bard and his family. He was never alone, and he never returned to a state of mental distress again.

Bilbo missed his Ranger, but true to his word, Rhyn would return whenever called for. The two brothers kept in good contact and Rhyn never failed to offer support or advice for Bilbo. All in all, the Hobbit was blissful. And when he turned 78 and received word that his nephew needed a home, he was more than happy to invite Frodo to Erebor. The young Hobbit came over in a caravan and stayed happily there with his new family for years. At some point, a certain ring would find it's way into their lives, but they got through it just as they got through everything. Never alone.

OOOOO

_AN: Intermission! So that's the end of Bilbo's arc. I'm going to add on to Rhyn's though. If you don't care what happens to Rhyn, you don't have to keep reading. If you'd like to know, by all means, feel free. If this is the end for you, thank you for reading! And thanks for any form of support you may have provided! And now, how Rhyn's life went. _

OOOOO

Rhyn was exhausted when they reached the Elven Palace in Mirkwood. Legolas led him to his room and he promptly passed out, sleeping for almost an entire day. In all fairness, his life had been all go and no stop for far too long. After the incident with Smaug, he had been concerned with making sure Bilbo and Thorin would be okay together. He knew Dwarves' had some kind of sickness they could fall ill to when around gold, and he was not going to let Bilbo get hurt because of it. But he was pleasantly surprised to find that Thorin handled everything with honor and grace.

After that, the battle had falled on them, and he was still aching to his bones from that. The week long march back to Mirkwood had not helped anything. Add on top of all of it the fact that his mind was beginning to tear itself apart, and he had a very good reason to be exhausted. He was trying not to think about what Smaug did to him, but he couldn't dig the dragon's claws out of his head. He couldn't forget the things Smaug had said, or the way his body had betrayed him. As much as he wanted to forget...he just couldn't.

The worst part about all of it was he knew Legolas could tell something was wrong with him. The Elf gave him the oddest looks, and Rhyn could see him and Thranduil whispering together some nights, both their eyes glancing at him in intervals. Once they got to the palace, it only got worse. Rhyn was expected to be at meals with the Elvenking and his son, since he was a guest (albeit for an undisclosed amount of time) and every time he would just sit awkwardly and eat in silence while Legolas and Thranduil apparently had conversations without using a single word. It was spooky really.

Legolas tried to figure out what was wrong exactly, asking him questions in the hopes of getting Rhyn to accidentally spilling something. But Rhyn grew up with Rangers. He knew a thing or two about avoiding emotions and conversations about emotions. He was doing pretty good at avoiding. Until two weeks in Mirkwood rolled around and Legolas randomly appeared in his room. The Elf Prince took a seat by the fireplace and simply looked at Rhyn until the Ranger sighed and took the seat opposite of him.

"This is a surprise." Rhyn murmured. It was pretty late, usually Legolas would be asleep by this time. Rhyn himself hardly ever got more than a few hours of sleep. And the sleep his did get was never very restful.

"We need to talk Rhyn." Legolas stated bluntly.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Rhyn joked, trying desperately to difuse the tension in the air. Legolas remained stony faced though.

"What happened to you after you left Mirkwood?" Legolas demanded. Rhyn shrugged.

"Went to Lake Town, made friends with Bard, pissed off Thorin some more-"

"Rhyn. I adore your sense of humor, I really do. But you know this is serious. And you know I'm not going to go away until you talk to me." Rhyn looked away from the Elf's face, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought about possible ways to get Legolas to drop the whole thing. "It's tearing you apart. Whatever happened to you, I can see that it's still happening. In your head. My father sees it too."

"What makes you think talking about it will help?" Rhyn asked quietly.

"How can you believe it wouldn't help? You saw Elrond heal Bilbo, and how did he do it?" Rhyn muttered under his breath but admitted his defeat.

"By talking. The thing is though...I don't want to talk about it."

"How is not talking about it working for you? Honestly, can you say that you're getting over it? Because I can see clear as day that you're not." Rhyn clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists. "Please, Rhyn. I can't bear seeing you like this. Please talk to me." Silence descended between the two for a frighteningly long moment. Legolas feared maybe Rhyn was just going to ignore him and hope he went away. But then the Ranger sighed and closed his eyes.

"It happened after we got to the mountain. Somehow I caught Smaug's attention, and he decided that I was going to be his whether I wanted it or not. He raped me." Legolas felt the words like physical blows, each one driving another hit into his gut. Especially the last three. He knew something terrible must have happened, but he never thought...not that.

"Rhyn..."

"He was still thrusting into me when Thorin stabbed him. At least he didn't...finish. Small victories right."

"Rhyn-"

"You know, the rape isn't even the worst part. The worst part was that my body liked it. He...he knew this specific spot inside of me. He knew that if he hit that spot, I would be forced into arousal. I didn't think anything could hurt more than being taken by him, but just thinking about the sounds that he forced from me...it makes me feel sick with myself." Legolas could hear the pain in Rhyn's voice. The desolation and the self disgust.

"Rhyn, it's not your fault. None of it was your fault. You know that." Rhyn forced a humorless chuckle from his lips, shaking his head.

"Then why do I feel guilty exactly?" Rhyn finally opened his eyes again, and Legolas was shocked to see tears threatening to fall. The first time Rhyn had come to Mirkwood, and he and Legolas spent long days walking together, he had proudly proclaimed that he had never cried in his life. He was a Ranger after all. He had no use for crying.

"I don't know. The mind is a terrible thing. But we can help you Rhyn. We can. If you want us to. Elves are great healers, after all." Legolas tried to smile reassuringly, but he couldn't seem to make it look real. Not that Rhyn blamed him.

"You really think they can fix me?" Rhyn asked quietly.

"If you let them, yes I do. And I'll always be right next to you if you need me." Another silence fell and remained heavy in the air between them until Rhyn looked up, his eyes meeting with Legolas'.

"Okay."

OOOOO

Sort of Epilogue-

Rhyn gets the help he needs from the Elven healers, but he still has nightmares on occasion. He never tells Bilbo about what happened, but he and Thorin argue about it from time to time when Rhyn visits Erebor. Despite the arguing, Thorin and Rhyn grow to like each other and become great friends. But not quite as great friends as Rhyn and Legolas.

At one point, a few months after Rhyn starts staying in Mirkwood, they admit their feelings for each other, but agree they should remain only friends. Rhyn is only a mortal, and he's too messed up emotionally to be with anybody, especially the immortal and composed Legolas. Though there are a few nights where, after intense drinking, the two tumble into a bedroom together. One is always gone before the other wakes, and they never talk about it, beyond sly winks at the dinner table which Thranduil pretends not to see.

Rhyn stays in Mirkwood his whole life, though he does go to Dale and Erebor as often as he can to visit Bard and Bilbo. He's happy enough, despite everything that had happened to him in his life. And he has plenty of friends to surround him in the odd moments he's not happy. Overall, he's glad that he went on that stupid journey with his crazy little brother. Even if it did end bad for him. If he hadn't gone, he would never have met the people he now adores. He lives long and happily, ending his days in the presence of those who he loves, and who love him, most of all.

END

OOOOO

_AN: Done! I'm sorry to just sum a lot of stuff up, but I have other things I work on, and I needed to finish this. I hope you don't hate me too much for ending it quickly, but yeah. That's that. Thank you for reading and for any form of support you may have given, be it reviewing or following or favoriting. Bye!_


End file.
